VONGOLA DECIMO
by Killer X-sensei
Summary: Under the direct orders of the Ninth, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the direct descendant of Primo and an infamous prodigy in Italy, was sent to Namimori in order to search for his Familgia's members and his guardians. [Smart!Tsuna, slight ALL27]
1. Target One

**Vongola Decimo**

Under the direct orders of the Ninth, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the direct descendant of Primo and an infamous prodigy in Italy, was sent to Namimori in order to search for his Familgia's members and his guardians.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or any of its characters =w=.

**Warning: **Swearing (believe me, it _will _come), Slight Violence

**Pairing: **LIGHT ALL27 FTW! … (. _ .) *too much sugar intake*

**A/N: **I FELL IN LOVE WITH KHR. AGAIN. FOR THE 19TH (or was it 23rd?)TIME.

…damn. =_="

* * *

**Target One: [Prologue]**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm afraid we are running out of time."

Under the dim lights of the office, Timoteo struggled to see what his inheritor was thinking.

The 14-year-old teenager refused to speak as he kept his gaze transfixed on the ring he had on his middle finger, his mouth kept in a firm line. His posture was rigid and his dark brown locks hid his eyes, further making it difficult for the 9th Boss of Vongola.

However, when the brunette looked up, the 70-year-old man felt something akin to slight fear crawl up his spine when he saw the look that the other was wearing.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes were the color of stony amber; calculating and unwavering in a sense that it could intimidate anyone.

"This early?" In comparison to his usual light and kind voice, his voice right now was low and authoritative; almost like a growl.

Realization dawned on the man as soon as the teenager spoke.

'_This person in front of me is "Vongola Decimo", not Sawada Tsunayoshi_.' He thought.

Nodding his head slowly, the other man laced his fingers together as a cushion for his chin, his warm brown eyes focused on his desk.

"Bloodshed concerning the Vongola is inevitable. Our opponent is merciless and they will undoubtedly harm civilians once provoked to do so." The man paused. "But that doesn't mean we are merciful enough to hold back on them."

Silence.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… I don't mean to pressure you but you have to find your Guardians as soon as possible so that no lives will be risked unnecessarily."

Apparently, Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as he would like to be called, understood this clearly, his expression showing how he was against the idea of risking lives.

After all, Tsuna was the type of person who hated seeing people die right before his very eyes; regardless if it is his enemy or not.

After a few more seconds, Tsuna nodded, silently giving in.

His eyes reverted back to its warm chocolate color, and his features softened as he sighed.

"I understand…" He muttered.

"I'll be going to Japan tomorrow."

**TBC.**

* * *

**Next Chapter- **Target Two: The Mistake.


	2. Target Two

**Target Two: [The Mistake] **

_11 years ago, Timoteo had made a great, incorrigible mistake._

It all began when Timoteo decided to visit Japan to meet Iemitsu Sawada's family in Namimori, so that he could personally talk to the head of CEDEF regarding a serious matter.

Thus, during his stay, he hadn't expected to meet the possible inheritor of Vongola

-who is none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi himself.

Now, what seemingly was a harmless and advantageous discovery turned into the mistake he had feared for 11 years.

A few months after that, the confidential news of Tsunayoshi being the heir of Vongola seemed to have been leaked in the Mafia. However, contrary to what the Ninth believed, the people didn't know who the heir was.

All they knew was that Sawada Nana, Iemitsu Sawada's wife, knew something about it (or rather who the inheritor was).

_That _was when chaos began.

Familgias have started targeting Nana who was unknowingly brought into this mess, and Iemitsu was stuck between trying to do his job as the leader of CEDEF and protecting his family.

Deciding that he should take action, Vongola Nono took Nana and her son in Italy to protect them against the Mafia. Iemitsu himself thought that this was the best for them.

However, that was _another_ mistake.

Tsuna, who was 4 years old at that time, had been a very curious child.

* * *

A year later, Vongola Nono asked the child what he was doing during his free time, expecting him to answer that he was merely playing in his room or something similar to that answer.

The answer he got wasn't the one he expected at the very least.

"I read things in the library."

The Ninth and Iemitsu paled, inwardly noting that there were _no_ libraries in the Vongola Manor.

The brunette had unknowingly discovered a room filled with documentaries and confidential papers and information about the Mafia and _everything_ that was concerned or connected in any way to it _a year ago._

Of course, they knew that the damage had been done and no amount of brainwashing skills could eradicate his memories. Iemitsu also refused to have his son's memories erased and told the Ninth something that made perfect sense with a sense of twisted insanity (?) with it.

Iemitsu had (reluctantly) reasoned out that the brunette's current knowledge at the age of 5 could benefit to his role as the inheritor and heir of the Vongola.

Nono was about to reply on how outrageous the idea was, even for a child, but he realized that they were in the _Mafia_ and that he was a boss of a Familgia.

_They had to._

That was why to couple up with his current knowledge of the Mafia, Nono appointed Reborn, the World's Strongest Hitman, to train the child under his wing so that he could grow up into the 'proper' Decimo.

And that was how the current Sawada Tsunayoshi came to be.

**TBC.**

**Next Chapter- **Target Three: The First Step.


	3. Target Three

**Target Three: [First step…] **

"…This is an utter overkill." Tsuna whispered to himself as he glanced at the house standing right before him.

Though it wasn't as extravagant as it would seem, Tsuna hated the fact that due to the house's spaciousness and rather elegant appearance, it stood out from the other houses which were _smaller_ and _simpler_.

Tsuna groaned.

He knew that whether he liked it or not, he _had_ to live in this place.

The brunette sighed in resignation as he unlocked the gate while dragging his luggage beside him, mindful of the probing and inquisitive stares he was getting from his new neighbors, most probably marveling about the fact that an unfamiliar face have shown up.

Shaking his head inwardly, he approached the door to his new home and unlocked it with ease.

…

"Well, if I thought that the outside was going _overboard_, I have no idea what the hell this is."

Expensive looking furniture, crystal chandelier, a furnace, a grand staircase…

Finally resigning himself to the fact that this was how the Ninth and Vongola do things, he walked inside and scanned the entire place with a frown. A large kitchen, a large dining room, a large living room, a large bathroom somewhere in the living room, a large library…

…it would be simpler to say that everything was damn large.

Growling under his breath, he climbed the grand staircase and almost fell down halfway through when he realized-

"There are roughly 15 doors (rooms) on the second floor!" Tsuna shrieked, hastily gripping his dark brown locks and tugging on it like a madman.

But what made Tsuna feel more on the edge than usual was the fact that there were 8 rooms which had the small mark of the following elements; Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud, Mist, and another Mist.

He had a feeling that his tutor had something to do with this.

Why there were 2 rooms for Mist remains a mystery to him.

Smashing his head on the floor for good measure of clumsiness and stumbling his way towards the room with the "SKY" mark on it, he moaned in distress as he finally reached his room.

When he opened it, he did _not_ (I repeat, he did **_not_**) expect to see it.

A large painting of the Vongola Primo, Giotto, fixated right behind the desk which seemingly was**_ his_** **_office_** desk.

Trembling slightly, he ran over to the other 7 rooms and found it to be in the same condition, with the pictures of the Vongola Primo's guardians.

He smashed his head on the wall for approximately 16 times before sucking in a deep breath, finally deciding that there was nothing to be overreacting about. After all, he had his ass handed to him by a 2 year old 10 years ago, had his life turned upside down, got shot for countless of times, risked his life to protect himself and more damnable things that couldn't possible occur in an ordinary teenager's life.

Another sigh.

How he wished he lived a normal life…

Entering his room, Tsuna dragged his luggage in and dropped his small bag at the corner of his bed, mentally reminding himself that he had to sleep early because he will begin studying at Namimori Middle School by tomorrow.

Furrowing his eyebrows (a habit), he unzipped his backpack and opened it to see the medium sized device modified by none other than the Vongola's technicians themselves. He liked to call it the "Vongola Medium" or V.M because it could carry information, store documents, and formulate plans and strategies.

Igniting the flame on his Vongola Sky Ring, he pushed the top of the ring on the small hole underneath the V.M and the device activated, the numbers "27" appearing on the screen.

Waiting patiently, the brunette sat down on the chair positioned beside the office desk, his gaze traveling towards the clock positioned parallel to the queen-sized bed.

He had 3 hours left to do whatever he can and after that, he'll be sleeping.

Finally warmed-up, Tsuna typed 'Namimori Middle School' and began to look for information, including who were included in the faculty and staff, and of course, the students.

Much to his surprise (again; surely, this day is full of surprises), Namimori Middle School was actually meant to be a school for inheritors, heirs, and high-ranked workers of various rich companies, organizations, and for most, Familgias.

In order not to cause any conflict within the school, the Rule of Silence (or Omerta in the Mafia's case) was followed.

Now this piqued Tsuna's interest.

The reason as to why would Reborn (Tsuna instinctively knew that the Sun Arcobaleno played a Major Role on planning things –such as his life-) choose Namimori as the 'battlefield' then was clear as the day.

The answer was simple.

It was because in that school, there are many students who have the potential to become his guardians.

Smiling slightly to himself at the Arcobaleno's decision, he locked and closed the V.M and decided to head in the bathroom for a bath so that he could prepare for tomorrow.

Because, tomorrow…

…he might just meet his guardians.

**TBC.**

**Next Chapter- **Target Four: Namimori Middle School.


	4. Target Four

**A/N: **Um, I apologize if the chapters of V.D are very short... ^^ So, I tried to extend it a little further...

Well, I tried. xD

So, Oregano is **not** an OC. She's a character from KHR, feel free to check KHR wiki for more information about her :D

**Target Four: [Namimori Middle School]**

The news of a certain good-looking foreigner has reached the ears of the citizens of Namimori, each and every one of them eager to know who exactly said foreigner was. So far, the only information attainable to the crowd and the public was that the foreigner's home was quite eye-catching and as if to somehow stir more suspicions, the house was recently built.

Pushing the public's point of view aside, no one has yet to acknowledge the slight possibility of the foreigner being the heir and inheritor of Vongola.

As much as benefiting this could be to the brunette, this merely served as a burden and pressure to said teenager who has not a single idea when the storm will come.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Nezu Dohachiro had been looking forward to this day as the new Principal of Namimori Middle School, the former Principal having been deceased a week ago. There was an uproar within the faculty because they knew that being the Principal isn't as simple as it seemed since the school was established to school some well-known inheritors and heirs. Of course, Nezu being the closest to the former Principal did big to make the faculty choose him as the next Principal temporarily as they wait for the decision of the former Principal's family.

Though temporarily, Nezu wanted to feel how it was like to be the Principal of a prestigious school.

That was why when a blond-haired woman clad in a black suit barged inside his office with a gun in hand, everything went downhill for Nezu.

"You are Nezu Dohachiro, correct?" She asked coldly, her fuchsia colored eyes flashing dangerously.

When Nezu didn't answer due to the sudden shock, the woman pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzing past his ear 3 inches away.

"Answer me. I didn't come here to fool around." The woman commanded.

Sensing the hostility directed towards him, he nodded shakily, his eyes wide and complexion pale. He broke into cold sweat when the woman approached with the gun aimed properly and accurately at his head.

_'Am I going to die here?' _He couldn't resist the thought of death greeting him like an old friend.

"Today, 2 hours from now, my Master's son will be coming here to attend this school. Due to certain circumstances, I came here to tell you that he will be by no means recorded in the list of students nor will you be able to access any type of information about my Master's son." She stated, her glasses flashing as she did nothing to back up or put the gun away.

"B-but, that doesn't-" Nezu tried to counter, knowing that such things are against the rules and that they shall follow the proper documentation and process to enroll the student in the school.

The woman did not even bat an eyelash as she pressed the gun on his forehead.

"If I tell you that this new student is the heir of the Vongola, what would you do?"

…What?

"E-eh…?"

She pressed the edge of the gun on his forehead harshly.

"I'm telling you that this is _confidential_, Nezu Dohachiro!" She didn't raise her voice, but the intonation and stress was there.

"Believe me if I said that if anyone is to know about this, you'll die. Now, if you still want to persist with the proper documentation and process, complain to the Ninth himself. But, complain about this to someone else…"

She smiled.

"I _will_ kill you."

And without a single word more, the woman kept her gun and walked away like nothing had ever happened.

There was silence as Nezu sat on his seat, his mouth parted in a 'dumbstruck horrified awe' manner as he looked at the bullet that was embedded on the glass behind him, temporarily forgetting that there was a rule about 'destroying school property' which could possibly enrage the head of Disciplinary Committee.

"D-dear God, what on earth have I gotten myself into…?"

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"Master, I have done as you have ordered me to." Oregano reported through her phone, making sure that no one was listening into their conversation.

_"Thank you, Oregano. I ask of you to continue to monitor Tsuna's school and his condition. If anything happens that requires the help of the Familgia, call immediately. And if that man tells anything that shouldn't be told, you may do as you please." _Her Master, the head of CEDEF and the father of Sawada Tsunayoshi replied.

"I understand, Master."

_"What else… Ah, yes. Oregano."_

"Yes, Master?"

_"Keep a close eye on Tsuna's eyes. If they flash orange, that's a warning. The next warning you'll get is that he'll keep quiet, appearing to be calm and rather contained. The next warning you'll get after that is the strong waves of killing intent and the flicker of flames on his head. Then, once those three stages are attained, I suggest you interfere."_

"…I'm afraid I don't understand, Master. I couldn't possibly have the ability to interfere with an enraged Decimo. Not even the Sun Arcobaleno has the ability to stop him as I had heard."

_"…Well, this will be a problem."_

"Indeed, Master."

_"Anyway… The most I can suggest is…"_

"…?"

_"…Run away."_

Oregano repressed the urge to do a facepalm as she ended the line.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Meanwhile, in Tsuna's new home...

Biting his toast, Tsuna raked his fingers through his dark brown locks as he assessed his appearance on the reflection of the large mirror positioned right beside his closet.

His dark brown locks were untamed and wild as usual, a portion of waist-length strands swaying right behind his head at every movements he made. He chose to use a small silver ornament to tie said waist-length strands together to prevent it from being tangled at everything it made contact to. His eyes were the color of warm chocolate, seemingly welcoming and gentle to those who saw it from the outside. However, to those who knew his real history and background, they'd see his eyes as the greatest weapon known to deceive mankind effortlessly.

Tsuna was shorter than the average height and he was rather slender and fragile looking, thus inducing the impression that he is feminine.

Oh if they only knew how such a short and feminine teenager hides his secrets beneath the surface…

Shaking his head, the brunette glanced at his wristwatch and paled considerably when he realized that he dawdled a little _too_ long to the point that he had 9 minutes left before school starts.

Gulping the toast whole, he grabbed his school bag and ran for it like a madman.

Imagine his new neighbors' surprise when something inhumane (Tsuna) leaped out of the gate like a crazed lunatic.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Nezu Dohachiro might appear to be calm and collected at the exterior, but in the inside, he was in utter turmoil and chaos. After all, true to the woman's words, when he tried to approach someone about his little 'encounter', he could _hear_ the sound of something clicking.

A gun.

Hiding the trembling of his fingers, he glanced at his school record instead to keep his attention diverted from his current fears.

As fate would have had it, before he obtained the status of being a principal, he was the class adviser of the most dangerous class in the entirety of Namimori which was said to contain the most brutal and talented students.

That didn't help Nezu _at all._

Sighing, he was about to open the door to his classroom when he noticed something shuffle beside him and he blinked.

Had Nezu been any less of the man he was, he would've screamed like a little girl.

Tsuna stood beside him with an inquisitive gaze, his large and innocent (?) doe brown eyes boring into him.

"Um, are you Nezu Dohachiro-sensei?" The brunette asked as he tilted his head to the side, how he even got there or when he got there remaining a mystery to the shocked teacher._  
_

'I think I have developed a phobia for that question', Nezu thought.

Nodding tiredly, he cleared his throat and gave him a once over before confirming his suspicion with a question of his own.

"Are you the new student?"

The brunette nodded in reply, inwardly raising a brow at the man's odd behaviors. Considering that it was none of his business, he shrugged it off and patiently waited for his new teacher to enter the classroom.

Nezu straightened his back as he entered the classroom and hid a wince at the glares and nonchalant gazes he received from his students.

Was it even legal to treat their teacher like that?

Clenching his fist, he slammed his books and school record on the desk to catch their attention.

Or at least he _tried_ to.

Shaking his head, he looked at the door and called out to his students.

"Good Morning, class. We have a new student." He didn't bother to try and keep it long, deciding to get this over with as soon as possible so that he doesn't initiate his students' irritation.

As soon as Nezu ended his short announcement and greeting, Tsuna opened the door and proceeded to approach the teacher's desk with a gentle smile, his warm gentle orbs taking in his new classmates.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you."

...

_And the curtains rose as the story began..._

_..._

**TBC.**

**Next Chapter- **Target Five: The call and the visitor


	5. Target Five

**Target Five: [The Call and the Visitor]**

...

"Ah, Reborn-kun… I see that you are back from France?" Timoteo kindly asked as he signed the last document which needed his approval.

He turned his gaze at the unnaturally quiet Arcobaleno who insisted on standing by the door with a cup of Espresso in his hand, a rather contemplative look plastered on his face. His coal black eyes were sharp and unreadable as he took his time to think of what he had to say.

Finally finding the right words, Reborn spoke.

"…As of recently, some convicts escaped the Vendicare Prison." Reborn began, his blunt words making the Ninth freeze in his tracks.

The Sun Arcobaleno was quite sure that Timoteo was silently asking what it had to do with them without voicing it aloud so Reborn answered, wordlessly keeping his gaze transfixed on his cup of Espresso.

"Rumors say that they are in Japan."

Now, Timoteo was gaping.

"…and some say that they are using Kokuyo Land as their current base in Namimori."

And then, there was silence.

…

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you."

There were hushed whispers and small giggles that resounded within the small classroom, slightly intriguing the 15 year old brunette who chose to keep his smiling façade. However, though he appeared to be 'smiling', his eyes were focused on another task.

He scanned the entire classroom, effortlessly memorizing each students ' faces including their position in the classroom, or in which seat they sat. After he was done, he then heightened his senses and tried to pinpoint the students who reeked of potential and talent.

There were a few.

"Alright, Sawada-san, please take a seat on that chair over there." Nezu said as he pointed at the chair at the corner of the room, which coincidentally so, was beside a window, granting him a good view of Namimori's school grounds.

Smiling and nodding politely, the brunette headed towards his seat, inwardly mindful and conscious of the curious stares he was getting.

When he was properly settled on his seat, he gently dropped his school bag beside his chair and proceeded to stare at the board, which to others, seemed like he was listening to the lesson. But, frankly speaking, all Tsuna did was 'stare' at the surface of the board, his mind flying somewhere else.

You see, the Decimo was confident that he had no need to listen to the lesson because of Reborn's high paced tutoring. He was 10 years old when he finally mastered all the complicated theories and formulas that was necessary to answer, complete and solve the problems that were supposed to be learned at an older age. Reborn made sure to take advantage of the fact that he was really a very fast learner, whether on combat or on intelligence.

After making sure that no one was staring at him, Tsuna deemed that it was _his_ turn to stare.

His warm chocolate brown eyes turned sharp and it glinted with wisdom that it didn't hold a while ago, his hands reaching towards a certain notebook inside his school bag with a random pencil to write on his observations.

Heightening his senses and intuition yet again, he noticed that the people in here were more academically advanced. There were only a few people who seemed physically fit enough to handle themselves in physical combats.

Like for example, the silver haired delinquent that sat beside him who was staring at him intently with his emerald green eyes a while ago.

Judging from his posture and how he handles his things (not to mention, his facial expression), Tsuna assumed that this guy was short-tempered and foul mouthed. He didn't follow the standard way on how to wear his uniform and he reeked of smoke, too.

Then, suddenly, emerald green eyes turned on him and Tsuna froze.

No, not because he was caught in action that he froze.

But because_ realization _slapped him hard on the face, reminding him who on earth this guy was.

…

"Gokudera Hayato." The brunette unintentionally blurted out.

The silver haired delinquent blinked and scowled.

Luckily enough, he said the words so softly that no one turned around to look at them. They were so engrossed in copying the lectures from the board and, for some, sneaking snacks as they pretended to listen to the lesson. Tsuna was thankful that they had not drawn any attention.

"What the fuck do you want?"

…And there it goes.

Some students turned to look at them when they heard Gokudera's low growl, and even Nezu gave them a sidelong glance as he continued to write something on the board. The brunette smiled sheepishly and told them it was nothing with a gesture of his hand.

_'Thank God for my charisma…'_ Tsuna couldn't help but think as he watched everyone return to whatever they were doing with small giggles and whispers.

"U-um… Please lower your voice…?" Tsuna helplessly trailed off as he turned his gaze back on Gokudera who continued to scowl and glare at him. Deciding that a conversation was impossible if they talked, he tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote something on it.

**'Uh, well… I'm sorry if that started out bad. So, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…'**

He slid the paper stealthily on the teenager's desk and almost winced when Gokudera glared at him icily. Nevertheless, Tsuna gave a sigh of relief when the silver-haired delinquent wrote something back.

The delinquent _slammed_ the paper back.

**'I know that you piece of shit.'**

And Tsuna could somehow hear some spoiled little girl say "DUH!" at his face with her tongue out.

**'Say, what are you doing at Namimori?'**

He slid the paper back.

A few seconds passed.

Gokudera slammed the paper back without writing anything.

Sighing softly to himself, Tsuna clarified.

**'I mean, you ARE "Smokin' Bomb Hayato", are you not?'**

He slid the paper back.

Gokudera glared harder.

**'What the hell do you want, Sawada?'**

Tsuna frowned slightly.

**'I want to be friends with you.'**

Gokudera literally froze.

**'Get lost.'**

Was all he wrote.

Tsuna smiled.

**'I know everything, Gokudera-kun. There's no need to worry.'**

The other teenager crumpled the paper and threw it back to Tsuna.

Tsuna tore another paper from his notebook as he kept the crumpled paper.

**'You're free to join me for lunch later :)'**

The delinquent crumpled it again.

-But, he kept it.

Tsuna smiled.

And just like that, class continued on peacefully with Gokudera glaring daggers at the poor teacher while Tsuna happily dozed off in his dreamland where he was an ordinary teenager that led a normal life.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Meanwhile, in Kokuyo Land…

"Kufufu… _Chikusa, Ken, I expect you to to get our little… present for Vongola by the end of the day_."

"_We understand, Mukuro-sama…"_

_ A picture of a young boy with light brown hair and olive green colored eyes fell on the ground, crushed by the pointed ends of the trident that a certain person held in his grasp._

_"We shall meet soon, Vongola Decimo." The man ominously declared, 8 other people smirking devilishly with him as he lifted the trident from the ground, the picture now nothing but torn paper._

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Tsuna blinked when he heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor.

He had been in Dreamland for too long to the point that he had not realized that it was _finally_ lunch time.

Grinning slightly, he was about to stand up when a group of girls surrounded (cornered) him with their lunchboxes in hand, eagerness shining within their eyes.

Tsuna hid a wince.

He kind of knew where this was going.

"U-um, Sawada-san, would you like some of my bento?" One timid looking girl asked.

"Hey, get out of my way! I thought of doing this first!" One interfered.

"No, I am!" Another yelled.

"Sawada-san!" A girl screamed.

"Sawada-kun!" A pretty girl called out.

"Tsunayoshi-san, please have some of my bento!" An enthusiastic looking girl said.

And during all their little arguments, Tsuna has managed to slip out without being noticed by anyone.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

The brunette curiously peeked through the door and was glad that no one stayed in the rooftop during lunch time, his tight grip on his lunchbox loosening slightly. He was about to close the door behind him when he felt the moistness of the air.

He looked at the sky, and frowned.

"It's going to rain…" Tsuna whispered sadly.

Shaking his head, he sat down on the floor and unwrapped his self made lunch which was his favorite; Salisbury steak. Smiling happily to himself, he helped himself with his lunch and choked when the door was slammed open.

The brunette looked up.

"G-Gokudera-kun… you do have a habit of slamming things, don't you?" Tsuna choked as he thumped on his chest, his eyes slightly tearing up.

The silver haired delinquent snorted pitifully at him as he slammed (again) the door behind him, his glare now intensifying by each passing second.

"Spit it out." He commanded.

Tsuna looked dumbstruck.

"Um, _what_?" The brunette asked. "I can't possibly spit my food out-"

"Not that you pathetic shit! What is it that you want with me?!" Gokudera yelled scornfully.

Tsuna took note of how Gokudera didn't bring out any weapons and he decided to take that as a good sign. The brunette raised an eyebrow in curiosity, not at all deterred by the other teenager's violent and rude behaviors.

"What I want? What do you think I want?" The 10th Boss of Vongola replied calmly and coolly, as if he wasn't facing Smokin' Bomb Hayato himself.

"What else?! Degrade me! Make fun of me! Mock me!" The other replied heatedly, his emerald green eyes flashing with slight hurt and determination.

Determination to push Tsuna away.

The brunette paused for a moment, before chuckling.

It didn't take much time for his small chuckles to turn into full-blown laughter, slightly tipping Gokudera off balance. The silver head watched in slight astonishment as Tsuna officially… _lost it._

"Ahaha... pfft... I'm sorry, it's just that… Oh my God… I can't even... Ahahaha!" Tsuna wheezed out as he clutched at his midsection, his entire frame shaking and trembling from his unhidden mirth.

After approximately 2 minutes and 26 seconds with Tsuna laughing his ass off, and with Gokudera looking quite loss at the sudden outburst of the mysterious brunette, Tsuna _finally_ calmed down.

Finally having a firm hold on sanity, Tsuna stared at Gokudera with a small smile.

"I just really want to be friends with you. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Gokudera flinched and he frowned, his posture relaxing slightly. He was about to make a move to approach the brunette when an unasked question shot through his mind.

"Oi," He called out to Tsuna who happily ate away at his lunch. "How much do you know about me?"

Tsuna unblinkingly stared at him and hummed in thought as he placed his chopsticks back down with a smile.

"Everything…?" The brunette answered with an intonation of uncertainty.

"Prove it." Gokudera firmly stated.

"Well, so far, all I know is that… you are Smokin' Bomb Hayato and your half-sister is Bianchi, mostly known as Poison Scorpion. Your mother's name is Lavina and she was a beautiful pianist. Of course, with you being her son, you took on her ability to play the piano. From what I know, your father was deeply in love with Lavina to the point that he asked for her hand in marriage, but Lavina refused because she had an illness. She died on your birthday in a car accident. Well, the people, however, believed that your father had something to do with your mother's death… assassination perhaps?"

During Tsuna's speech, he didn't quite notice the wide eyes and shock expression that Gokudera wore.

"A-and… knowing all that… you want to be friends with me…?" It was a childish question, they both knew. But Gokudera's sincerity led Tsuna to believe that the silver-head was serious about this.

"Of course!" Tsuna replied with a happy smile.

Both were so preoccupied with their conversation that Tsuna jumped up on the floor when his phone vibrated against his thigh, signaling an incoming call.

Frowning slightly at the interference, he immediately grabbed the device and answered.

"**Hello?**" He greeted in Italian, catching Gokudera's attention who was just about to sit down beside Tsuna.

"**Why do you sound so pathetic, Dame-Tsuna?"**

Tsuna quickly went rigid and pale.

**"U-um, nothing! It's nothing, Reborn… S-so, what'd you call for?"**

The brunette could clearly hear the clicking of a gun.

**"I see that you're as laidback as usual. The storm is fast approaching, Dame-Tsuna. Stop playing around!"**

**"But I am not playing around!"**

**"There's no use lying. I can tell."**

**"BUT I AM NOT..."**

**"Listen properly."**

**"…Fine."**

**"Some convicts have escaped Vendicare Prison and they are in Namimori in Kokuyo Land. The leader of the escaped convicts is a man by the name of Rokudo Mukuro. He is after world domination, if you could call it that. And he will undoubtedly come after you. So Dame-Tsuna, I suggest you speed things up a notch and stop dawdling around. By now, you should have found at least 3 Guardians. How many have you found right now?"**

**"…Um, none…?"**

**"You're pathetic."**

And the line ended.

Tsuna looked up and he could practically see the question marks on Gokudera's head.

"…Well, this will be troublesome."

**TBC**

**Next Chapter- **Target Six: Countdown!

**A/N**: Um, I'm sorry if this chapter was late… I got stuck. =_="


	6. Target Six

**Target Six: [Countdown!]**

Groaning in pain, a teenager wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform turned over and screamed when the sensation of being pierced by countless of needles shocked him. It was directed on his stomach and it pierced deeply through his bruised skin.

Blood began to seep through the wounds and two mysterious figures vanished without a second glance at the wounded student.

On the stomach of the student were the needles that formed the number "10".

By the time that the Disciplinary Committee arrived in the scene, it was too late.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

When Tsuna, followed by Gokudera, returned to the classroom, everyone was panicking and they looked pale as they chattered among each other. They looked rather frantic, scared and terrified all at the same time to the point that the uneasiness got into Tsuna himself.

"Oi, what's going on!?" Gokudera asked one guy who was chatting with his friends in the same frenzied manner.

The teenager turned to him with a pale face.

"News scattered that for the past few hours, the strongest people in Namimori are being kidnapped and attacked. By the time that the disciplinary committee finds them, they are gravely injured with needles piercing through their stomachs. The scariest thing is that it was as if it was counting down…" He explained, his other friends nodding with him.

"…Counting down?" Gokudera and Tsuna repeated.

"Yeah, the needles on their stomach form numbers. It began with 10 and it's currently number 6, which means that 4 people have been found in the same state." The person clarified.

Tsuna went rigid.

Gokudera, not one to miss things, noticed this and glanced worriedly at him.

Tsuna broke out of his frozen stupor with a nod to them in gratitude as he headed towards the Principal's office with Gokudera following from not so far behind. He gritted his teeth in agitation as he barged inside the office, unmindful if the door and the wall that secured the door were almost crushed from his forceful kick.

"Nezu-sensei." He called out, immediately noting that the man was probably talking to some worried parents. He gestured to the phone and the man quickly ended the call.

"W-What is it, Sawada-san?" He replied.

Tsuna approached the man with a stern expression.

"I suggest that it's much wiser to cancel classes for today." Tsuna got straight to the point as he gently nudged the man out of his way.

Nezu was about to stop him when Gokudera, who looked quite unsure of what was happening himself, pulled out a dynamite.

Nezu chose to keep quiet.

"Is this the list of students that had been attacked?" The brunette asked offhandedly as he grabbed the paper positioned on the man's desk.

"Y-Yes…" The Principal of Namimori shakily answered back.

It took at least 5 minutes until Tsuna came to a conclusion after looking up the student's files in the computer of the Principal.

"It truly _is_ the countdown…" The brunette whispered as he dashed outside of the office with Gokudera loyally following afterwards.

"Juud-No, Tsuna-sama." Gokudera called out. "What's going on?" He asked.

Tsuna didn't look back at him as he continued to dash through hallways, the explanation smoothly tumbling out of his lips.

"They're after me."

Gokudera's eyes widened.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"W-who… who are you?" Distrust and confusion was clearly reflected in Gokudera's eyes as he leaped back with his dynamites in his hands._

_ Tsuna, on the other hand, casually glanced at him with a small, unwavering smile. His eyes said that he had predicted his actions, and so did his tone when he spoke._

_"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He smiled cunningly._

_Gokudera glared at him._

_"Who are you?" He repeated firmly, his eyes resembling a storm._

_"Like I told you, I am Sawada-"_

_"You're not. You're hiding something."_

_Tsuna glanced at him, his eyes unreadable._

_"So you found out?"_

_"You're hiding something. And it annoys me that you purposely made it known."_

_"What do you mean by me making it purposely known?"_

_"That!" Gokudera accused. "You act like you're hiding something so blatantly! It's as if you're telling me to find out!" _

_"Well then…" Tsuna began, his eyes flashing with an unnamable expression. "Would you like to know?" He asked._

_ Had Gokudera been a cat, he would have hissed at Tsuna. The brunette was cunningly deceitful and he was playing around with the use of his words. Tsuna sure was answering as simply and as truthfully as he can, yet at the same time, it's like he was subtly telling Gokudera that he was hiding something._

_And from that observation, the silver-head immediately knew and realized that this person was no ordinary teenager. _

_"Anyone would want to know, especially when you hold a conversation in Italian with a person named "Reborn". So far, the only person that comes to my mind at the sound of that name is the Sun Arcobaleno rumored to be the strongest Hitman in the entire world who works for the Ninth boss of the Vongola Familgia. Plus you knew everything about my history." He paused._

_"I can only deduct that you have some affiliations with the Mafia or the Vongola for that matter."_

_Tsuna raised an eyebrow in astonishment._

_"You sure are scary. Coupled with your knowledge with dynamites and explosives, you also have condemnable amount of knowledge enough to put the pieces together."_

_Gokudera frowned._

_"So you were toying around with me, after all." He growled out._

_Tsuna gave a small smile as he, too, stood up._

_"Shall we leave it at that?" _

_ The brunette was about to make a move to leave the rooftop when Gokudera roughly shoved him to the wall with a scowl, his emerald green eyes showing his persistence. _

_"No. I won't be satisfied until you tell me what the hell is going on in here." He spat out._

_Tsuna wasn't even deterred nor shocked by the fast action, instead, choosing to smile brightly._

_"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked again._

_"I have been telling you that I really want to know!" Gokudera yelled._

_ Then, the brunette suddenly stopped smiling and his eyes turned steely to the point that it gleamed with danger. Seeing this, Gokudera flinched and he instinctively let go of Tsuna who looked at him emotionlessly._

_"I'm asking you seriously, Gokudera-kun. Are you sure you want to know?"_

_Being the rash and brash person he was, Gokudera unhesitatingly stated his reply._

_"How many times do I have to say that I want to know, Sawada!?" _

_Within a blink of an eye, the ambiance of Tsuna shifted again to its former state. His smile was back and his eyes were gentle, too._

_"If I told you that I am the 10th boss in training of the Vongola Familgia, and that I'm here to search for my Guardians because the family is about to face a crisis, would you believe me?"_

_And Gokudera immediately believed him._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

_ "_They're after you…?" Gokudera repeated hesitantly.

"It's a countdown. They began with the strongest 10 people from Namimori… when I checked the students' name and profile… I came to a conclusion."

Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"They probably bought some information from Mammon, the illusionist of Varia, the Elite Independent Assassination Squad of Vongola. That infant cannot resist money so it's very likely that he told them about my weakness and my current location."

The silver-head bomber frowned at that.

"And the weakness…" Both stopped in front of the rundown amusement park, more known as Kokuyo Land. "…is that I value lives."

Gokudera stepped beside him with a calculating expression.

"Kidnapping?" He asked.

Tsuna shook his head.

"Hostage."

"…who..?"

"The Ranking Prince, Fuuta de la Stella. That is the only legitimate way to find out who are to be targeted in Namimori according to their strength."

Gokudera nodded as he took in the clarified explanation, his emerald green eyes flashing with admiration at Tsuna's ability to deduct things.

This person, Sawada Tsunayoshi, in spite of knowing what his history was, or no matter how much he tried to push him away, persisted on their friendship. He even warned him that the things that he was about to tell was so dangerous that he's better off not knowing it. And now that he knew that he was the inheritor of the Vongola, his subtle admiration turned into full-blown respect. Tsuna did not reject him like the others who had treated him like a pariah due to his history, and Tsuna did not see him only for his reputation like the others who admired his looks and abilities alone. Tsuna saw him for who he was.

And Gokudera Hayato was willing to protect this person with his life for eternity.

**TBC.**

**Next Chapter- **Target Seven: Infiltration.

**A/N: **...I think I'm losing my touch on the plot... I had to reread the entire manga of KHR and rewatch the anime from the future arc to get my hands into work... (/ﾟДﾟ)/ *sweats porfusely* P-please tell me that I did well in this chapter...

**Extra note: **I will give the characters a different type of approach and slightly different personality. For example, as you have noticed, Gokudera isn't that all.. Juudaime-ish like in the Anime but it's because it will take longer than that for him to trust someone whom he just met... In other words, it will all be about the development of the characters... OAO Thank you for reading!


	7. Target Seven

**Target Seven : [Infiltration]**

"_Your mission is to assassinate the Vongola Decimo. I heard that Rokudo Mukuro is also after him, but that doesn't matter. If ever he falls in the hands of that man, all you have to do is slay him."_

It was silent as the atmosphere grew heavy with reluctance.

"…Why?" The voice was puzzled and strained.

"_It's either that, or your father dies._" A pause. "_We have killed your mother, don't think that we wouldn't dare do this to him, too."_

"I… understand."

"_Other than that, obliterate anyone who gets in your way with your sword, do you understand me?_"

"…Yes."

"_Then, head to Namimori immediately._"

The call ended.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Tsuna flinched when he felt the unmistakable feeling of dread run down his spine. He had felt it countless of times from his intuition when something is about to come.

"As if infiltrating a bunch of escaped convicts that's after my life isn't enough, I feel like there's more waiting for me."

Gokudera heard the brunette mutter beside him and he gave him a puzzled stare.

"Is everything alright, Tsuna-sama?" The silver-head asked.

The brunette threw a reassuring smile at Gokudera's way and nodded. He turned his gaze towards the amusement park and took a step inside with the other following silently beside him.

Both proceeded through the ruins of what used to be a well-known place in Namimori, their senses on high alert at the high possibility of being ambushed or attacked.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna suddenly turned, surprising the explosives expert with the sharpness of his tone.

"Y-Yes?" He answered.

In a flash, Tsuna hugged Gokudera with so much force that they flew to the ground, a few inches away from where they used to stand, their faces a few centimeters away from the other.

Gokudera flushed when he realized how close they were, until he noticed the remains of what seemingly looked like a water bottle that exploded.

"An attack!?" He yelled, immediately getting off of Tsuna who stood up with an indifferent expression.

"That isn't how you greet your guests." The brunette called out with a slight frown.

"Ara, that doesn't matter." A woman's voice replied just as quickly as they spoke.

"Since you'll be killed by Mukuro-chan anyway."

"Tsuna-sama, please leave this to me!" Gokudera quickly yelled, 8 dynamites fitting through the gaps of his fingers as he jumped back.

The brunette, not wanting to exhaust himself before the main event arrives, silently obliged, jumping back and seemingly vanishing into thin air.

Gokudera threw his dynamites towards the right with perfect accuracy, his emerald green eyes sharp as he looked for the source of the voice.

One after another, the dynamites exploded in that area and smoke began to hinder his vision, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

"What a lame weapon."

A female teenager that appeared to be 15 years old with short red hair and violet eyes leaned casually inside a building, smoke and dust still not completely gone from the previous explosion.

She slowly stood up with a bored expression, her hand coming up to hold the clarinet positioned on her chest with her right hand while the other hand dusted off the green uniform she wore.

"I am M.M and I am here to kill those who came to get in the way of Mukuro-chan." M.M firmly stated.

Somewhere in the hiding, Tsuna crouched down to his knee.

'A Kokuyo Uniform…?' He thought with a raise of an eyebrow.

'If I recall correctly, in the list of students of those who were attacked… all stated that the one who attacked them wore a Kokuyo Uniform, didn't they?'

Gokudera glared at her with a scathing look as he grabbed more dynamites (out of nowhere; seriously, even Tsuna wonders where on earth those come from) and rashly threw it towards her direction. The girl, seeing no reason to go to the offensive just yet, dodged. The silver-head did it again but not before forcing her to a corner where she has no choice to attack.

The brunette narrowed his eyes when he realized what type of attack that was.

The clarinet sends heat waves of vibrating atoms that explode on contact.

It was better if Gokudera kept his distance from that clarinet's aim, but there was the fact that she could be caught off guard once they engage in a physical combat.

Staring for a little bit longer, Tsuna noticed something concerning the structure of the clarinet.

He glanced at Gokudera and silently wished that he noticed what the hidden function of that clarinet was.

Gokudera dodged another wave of attack by narrowly dodging and running behind a tree. He clicked his tongue as he slowly stood up.

He could clearly hear the footsteps that were approaching his direction and he took something out from his pocket.

He took in a deep breath before running out of his cover as fast as he can.

'I don't care if it's a woman or a baby, whoever tries to kill Tsuna-sama isn't to be forgiven.'

He dashed towards the girl who seemed slightly surprised that Gokudera would dare run towards her, knowing that she has her weapon directed at his face.

She was about to attack when smoke filled her vision.

"A smokescreen!?" M.M shrieked.

Hearing the slightly panicked voice, Gokudera ran behind M.M and aimed a kick at her head.

-only to be stopped.

"Don't underestimate me." She muttered with an annoyed face.

Her clarinet, as Tsuna have predicted, turned into a three-section staff; a Nunchuku.

However, instead of the panic that M.M expected to see, Gokudera grinned.

Then, he jumped back.

At lost, M.M glanced at her feet and realized that there were dynamites all over the ground.

…Making an escape was impossible.

Tsuna walked out of his cover silently as the explosions set off.

'…That was… interesting…' He thought. 'Gokudera-kun used a smokescreen to somehow blind her for a moment. However, kicking her behind her head wasn't his real objective. Before physically attacking M.M, he made sure to scatter some dynamites on the ground without her noticing it. After he was done with that, he attacked and M.M reflexively brought out the true form of her clarinet. His real objective was… dropping the dynamites to trap her and revealing the true form of her weapon.'

He approached Gokudera with an astonished smile.

"That was clever, Gokudera-kun." He commented.

The silver-head grinned sheepishly.

…

"That was a good show… however, I think it ends here."

Gokudera snapped his head towards his left and scowled while Tsuna just calmly closed his eyes, refusing to turn around just yet.

"One after another…" The silver-head growled, bringing out more dynamites.

The brunette stepped forward, his eyes unreadable as he raised his hand to prevent Gokudera from attacking.

An old man wearing the Kokuyo uniform with a top hat, and two other people who appeared to be twins with a mutated face and grey skin stepped out of a building.

The old man wore a sadistic grin, while the twins twitched oddly.

For a few moments, Gokudera stared uncertainly at the quiet brunette.

"Did you really think your unpromising presence would escape my senses?"

Gokudera watched with his mouth agape as the three of the newcomers suddenly screamed in pain and anguish, their eyes wide as they could get. Trails of smoke caught his attention, then he noticed that their feet were…

…frozen.

The frost looked like it was eating them with the way they were screaming and freezing at a very fast pace.

'Tsuna-sama… is so amazing…'

"Let's go." The brunette called out as he turned without even giving them a second glance.

Nodding obediently, they carried on even further.

The brunette was silent as they continued to walk, and Gokudera understood that right now wasn't the best time to ask things, such as the details and what technique did the brunette use to freeze the three.

"Gokudera, throw one dynamite at the corner." The brunette sharply ordered out of the blue.

Said dynamite wielding teenager immediately did as he was told and he was slightly shocked to see a man with slick black hair leap out of that place, a large metal ball connected to him by a chain.

"I'm surprised you sensed my presence." The man emotionlessly commented.

The brunette gazed at him with indifference.

"The killing intent that is subtly rolling off of your body says so otherwise." Tsuna countered.

The brunette gave Gokudera a sidelong glance that told him that 'this is my fight, stand back' as he continued to approach the man.

As Gokudera slowly backed away, he flinched when realization hit him.

Just as Tsuna have told, he did feel the nagging feeling of the killing intent a few seconds ago but he overlooked it (As to why, he himself has no idea). Now that Tsuna have voiced and pointed it out, he felt the killing intent as clear as the day.

…But what frightened Gokudera even more wasn't the difference of the level of this man from the other four that they had defeated, but it was...

...Tsuna himself.

Anyone would notice that Gokudera isn't the type of person to obediently succumb and do as someone orders him to. But Tsuna has this commanding and intimidating aura that would make anyone want to do as he says. The brunette was (dare he say it) scary, and knowing that, Gokudera couldn't fight back at all. He has no idea as to what the brunette was capable of, or if how far his limit goes. But, what makes it even scarier is that Tsuna is usually a kind and tolerant person by nature. If ever that control and patience shatters, he himself has no idea as to what could possibly happen.

The brunette calmly approached the man who held a large metal ball with snake-like engravings, his eyes calculating.

The man did not hesitate to attack, his eyes seemingly blank and lifeless as he threw his metal ball in the air before using his palm to push it towards the brunette who frowned.

Escaping the attack would be difficult because of the snake-like engravings on the ball which would redirect the air currents, making it so that the target won't be able to move away.

Once the ball was just a few inches away from him, Tsuna grabbed the metal ball with his arms, wincing slightly at the impact. When he was positive that it had stopped, Tsuna dropped the ball and went straight into the man, his fist raised.

The man followed his movements with his eyes and he dodged the fist, aiming a kick at Tsuna's face. The brunette rolled away before springing back into his feet with the help of his hands.

The silver-head, in awe, gaped as he found himself not being able to catch on in their fight at their current speed.

However, it did not take long for Tsuna to speed up even more to the point that all Gokudera could see was the faint color of his hair. The man, obviously overwhelmed by Tsuna's speed, lost his concentration and was blown off of his feet from the impact of Tsuna's punch.

Before the man could even bring himself to sit upright, Tsuna brought out a complex looking dagger and positioned it on his neck.

Tsuna's eyes were merciless and unforgiving, but one would clearly see the guilt and sadness in it.

Gokudera could faintly hear the brunette mutter something long, the dagger not at all moving from its place, serving as a bind. The man was oddly quiet and his eyes slowly regained its life as he continued to listen to what the brunette was saying. A few moments later, the man whispered something back (one word, Gokudera had guessed) and Tsuna stood up with his dagger nowhere to be found.

Tsuna slowly turned to him.

"Gokudera-kun, let's go." He called out softly to the shocked explosives expert.

"But, Tsuna-sama-!" He yelled, his gaze directed towards the man who silently laid there.

"It's alright." Tsuna interrupted.

"He was being controlled." He clarified to answer Gokudera's unvoiced questions.

Reluctantly voicing his agreement, Gokudera followed after Tsuna who dashed towards the Kokuyo Building, exhaustion not at all seen in his fluid actions, even after his fight with the man.

As they stepped inside the building, somewhere not quite far away from where they were, another teenager took his first step in Namimori with a mission.

A mission to assassinate Vongola Decimo.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter- **Target Eight: Rokudo Mukuro

**A/N:** Anyone has guesses for the assassin?

…I admit, I never expected to put Mr. Mysterious Assassin like this, but… it works *shrugs casually* -3-


	8. Target Eight

**Target Eight: [Rokudo Mukuro]**

"A regent hairstyle and a black gakuran with this emblem… Tsuna-sama, they are undoubtedly members of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee." Gokudera reported to the brunette who stood a few feet away, observing the pile of unconscious bodies that were scattered and littered all over the area inside the building.

"Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna repeated in a puzzled tone.

"They are a bunch of delinquents that are led by Hibari Kyoya, the head of Disciplinary Committee. They claim to protect the order in both Namimori Middle and Namimori itself, but frankly speaking, that Hibari-guy just abuses his power to 'bite people to death'." One didn't have to put effort into noticing the dislike in Gokudera's tone.

That fact proves just how much of a rebellious teenager the silver-head was.

Nodding slowly, Tsuna scanned the entire area and frowned slightly when he realized that all the fallen students in the vicinity wore similar uniform and hairstyles.

Shoving his hands inside his pockets, the brunette thought deep into the situation in order to clear things up.

First and foremost, Rokudo Mukuro targeted the strongest 10 people in Namimori, meaning that he either did that to call him out or confirm if he was in the list, considering the fact that he doesn't know the real identity of 'Vongola Decimo'.

At the very least, Tsuna understood that.

But what does it have to do with the people from the Disciplinary Committee?

"Say, Gokudera-kun, what type of person is Hibari Kyoya?" He asked offhandedly as he walked over to the silver haired delinquent.

Said teenager clicked his tongue in irritation as he seemed to think of a way to describe the head perfect.

"He is an annoying guy who hates crowding. Once the peace in Namimori is disrupted, he beats the people responsible to a pulp without any hesitation. We met once and it wasn't pleasant." He explained with an annoyed scowl.

The brunette nodded again, urging him to continue.

"He is arrogant and confident and as much as I hate to admit it, he isn't a person to be messed with. He is mostly known for his methods of disciplining so no one has the guts to defy him."

Tsuna closed his eyes.

"…Then it's that." The brunette muttered under his breath as he stared at the unconscious students with a calculating gaze.

"Judging from your description of Hibari Kyoya, that person has obviously issues regarding the peace in Namimori. If I were in his position, I'd suppose that kidnapping and attacking students, much less, residents of Namimori, can be taken as an action to disrupt the peace of Namimori. Wouldn't you think that such actions deserve a proper disciplining if you were in his place?"

Gokudera, at loss for words for the umpteenth time that day, numbly nodded in agreement.

"And look…" Tsuna continued. "They sustain injuries from the same needles that were reported in the Principal's office, while some hold some wounds from what looks like a beast's teeth."

Silently nodding again, Gokudera also voiced out his own observations so as to prove himself somehow worthy in this infiltration.

"All the stairs have also been destroyed, save for this fire exit which was probably used by those who were lucky enough to get through the attacks."

Tsuna, who had also noticed this upon their entrance in the building, removed his hands from his pockets.

"With that as the only way of entrance and escape towards the next floor, it will also be their loss if we overpower them." Gokudera continued.

"They must be pretty confident of their skills." Tsuna said as he raked his fingers through his dark brown locks in distress, the entire situation already taking its toll in his current state.

It wasn't really a pleasant occurrence to have some sort of prisoner after his life when he had just arrived in Namimori without even achieving anything pertaining to his mission; which is the search for his guardians.

Naturally, that fact in itself is already tiring enough.

"Let's go." He called out to the silver haired delinquent, deciding to push those thoughts away for now.

Gokudera, who was in the midst of giving his reply, abruptly froze, a dynamite already in his hand as he threw it towards the opposite direction from the fire exit.

"Who's there!?" He demanded in a loud voice, his glare heatedly piercing through the smoke from the explosion.

What could only be assumed as a cackle came from behind the layer of smoke that obstructed the view of the brunette and the silver-head, further setting said explosives expert on edge who was just about ready to launch towards that direction, had he not remembered that he wasn't alone this time.

"Kaki-pi, looks like they defeated everyone-byon!" A ferocious looking blond haired teenager around their age mused to his companion who, contrary to his appearance, looked much gloomier looking.

The other person nudged his glasses above the bridge of his nose.

"Ken, you're noisy." He softly said in a reprimanding manner.

Gokudera protectively stepped in front of the brunette with a heated glare, unfortunately missing the fact that Tsuna's eyes widened as far as it could go.

…

…

…

**THROB. **

…

…

…

The brunette staggered slightly behind Gokudera, the sudden action remaining unnoticed to both their enemies and the silver-head himself. Tsuna was forced to close one eye at the throbbing pain that suddenly overwhelmed his senses from his head to his toes.

Taking in a deep breath, he looked at Gokudera and lightly tapped his shoulder, all evidences of his sudden odd behaviors gone.

"Gokudera-kun, will you be alright here on your own…?" He asked unsurely, his voice steady.

The explosive experts nodded confidently with a tiny smirk, his emerald green eyes gleaming with resolution to defeat the two in order to let the brunette advance.

"I'm going to be alright, Tsuna-sama! I'll be defeating these bastards in no time!"

Smiling slightly, the inheritor of Vongola proceeded to climb the fire exit stealthily, the pain still lingering somewhere at the back of his mind.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Timoteo's eyes suddenly widened when another question suddenly ran through his head in circles after having been forgotten to be asked.

Turning his head to look at the hitman who leaned on the wall a few feet away from him with his arms crossed above his chest, he cleared his throat to gain his attention.

Coal black eyes that were almost unconcerned and indifferent turned to meet his own worried and frantic gaze.

"Reborn-kun, I know that it might be too late to ask this but… during our last dinner with Tsunayoshi-kun and his parents, Nana had been curious after finally knowing what was going on. She was terrified and scared, yes, but she was a strong woman who easily accepted Iemitsu's and your decision to bring her son into the Mafia. Maybe one reason that she decided to accept it was because she trusted you like the second father of Tsunayoshi-kun…" The 70 year old man said with an almost nostalgic expression.

Reborn silently listened.

"And on that day, you have mentioned that some side-effects have embedded itself in Tsunayoshi-kun during your training with him. What are those… side-effects exactly?" He asked worriedly.

Reborn seemed to think for a moment before pushing himself away from the wall with a miniature smirk.

"Dame-Tsuna was an unpolished gem when I first met him." Reborn began. "However, as I have said, that was just when I first met him. I had to teach him every single thing that he needed to know not only as the proper inheritor, but as a teenager who has responsibilities for 10 years."

He paused and looked at Timoteo directly at the eyes.

"If people can change within a week because of their resolution and determination to change and transform, what do you think could happen to a pathetic, useless, carefree and weak child like Dame-Tsuna in 10 years after being trained under the strongest hitman in the entire world?"

Timoteo remained quiet.

Tilting his fedora so that his eyes couldn't be seen, Reborn spoke again.

"Dame-Tsuna, when I first met him, loved and treasured his mother. But just as much as he loved his mother, he hated Iemitsu."

Timoteo's brown eyes slightly widened, not at all expecting those words to be spoken out of the blue.

"11 years ago, all of us knew how Nana became a constant target for all our enemies in the Mafia. And during all those times, where do you think Dame-Tsuna was? He was right beside his mother, helplessly watching her get hurt and almost killed for more than ten times due to their attempts to harm her. There was also that one time when Dame-Tsuna was already training under me when an enemy infiltrated the Vongola HQ and threatened to kill Nana. She bore a scar from that incident around her neck and her hair was cut short (remember in the flashback with Timoteo in the anime? She had long hair back then) when she refused to spill anything concerning the Vongola, because frankly speaking, she knew nothing of her situation at that time compared to now."

Timoteo nodded.

Everyone in the Vongola HQ knew of that incident because…

"Dame-Tsuna saw it all."

The silence that suddenly fell over the office made Timoteo ask himself if it was really the right decision to ask about the side-effects of Tsuna's training.

Shaking his head firmly, he looked at Reborn and urged him to continue.

"That was the day when the side-effects began."

Startled, Timoteo nearly jumped out of his skin at the revelation.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Kokuyo Building was quite gigantic and Tsuna was forced to roam around like a lost kitten as he searched for the presence of the man who was after him. Of course, a person like Tsuna would be able to pinpoint where exactly the presence was, but the next floor was like a labyrinth filled with intricate passageways that could either have him going through the opposite direction, or heading towards a broken staircase towards Gokudera's direction.

Sighing tiredly to himself, he suddenly felt slightly impatient knowing that he shouldn't be wasting his time roaming around.

And so after unhesitatingly making up his mind, he punched the wall and broke through it with ease as he looked at the general direction where the ominous presence was coming from.

Turning towards his left, he punched through the wall again, wincing slightly when he realized how far the damage was reaching. If he punches any stronger than that, the floor above him _will_ collapse.

Heading straight once more time, he punched through another wall and froze when a certain smell reached his nose.

**Blood**.

Scanning the small place, his gaze fell on the teenager in front of him.

His eyes widened.

"You… are…"

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"What do you mean that… that was when the side-effects began…?" Timoteo voiced out uncertainly, alarms flashing in his mind.

Things were starting to make sense.

"Let me ask you, then, Ninth." Reborn politely asked. "Where was the culprit that infiltrated the HQ and tried to kill Dame-Tsuna's mother as reported in the investigation of CEDEF?"

Tightly clenching his fist, he closed his eyes, his assumptions proven correct with Reborn's seemingly polite and simple question.

"He wasn't found."

Nodding, Reborn uncrossed his arms.

"Why do you think so?" He asked again.

Timoteo broke into cold sweat.

"That's because… Tsunayoshi-kun went on a rampage."

Straightening up, Reborn continued.

"That was merely an example, Ninth. The side-effect isn't something as simple as random rampages that are induced when someone precious to Dame-Tsuna is being harmed. Dame-Tsuna is much more refined than that."

The professional hitman decided to lean back on the wall with his hands inside his pockets.

"Like I have said, Dame-Tsuna was an unpolished gem. Once he was aware of his hidden potential and special talents, he was forced into the next stage; the stage where he accepts that fact. Once realization has made him aware, it would all go to waste if he wouldn't accept his hidden strength. These early stages were quite troublesome since this relied on mental training rather than physical combat where I am more used at. I had to talk Dame-Tsuna into awareness and acceptance. The rest was nothing. I just had to train him to utilize and use the hidden strength he possessed." He stated with a casual shrug.

"But then again, his trainings dealt a large impact in his life. If you hadn't noticed, Tsuna _is_ a fast-learner, proven by his quick and successful growth under my training. However, his trainings with me as a tutor always required a life-or-death situation."

Timoteo shook his head pitifully for his successor.

"Every morning, I would attack him to wake him up and the side-effect of that action is that Tsuna turned into a light-sleeper. He will wake up with the slightest shift of the wind. Next is, I launch random attacks. It doesn't matter where he is or when it is, I just attack him. The difficulty of this training ranged from childish and predictable attacks, to the most difficult, complex and unpredictable attacks where in I don't bother to hold back at all and I actually try to kill him with all my might. Another method of training is letting him participate in meetings concerning the Familgia. In that way, he learns to properly strategize and formulate plans with his knowledge. He also has a wide range of knowledge from what I know (from countries, to herbs, to facts, etcetera). "

"You really are a strict teacher." Timoteo commented with a smile.

Reborn casually took in the comment with a smirk.

"However, the biggest side-effect was the 'switch'."

"…Switch?"

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

A raven haired teenager, battered and wounded, was sitting lifelessly in front of him, a pair of tonfas not so far from his grasp. Judging from his uniform and the armband, Tsuna acknowledged this teenager as the head of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya.

The brunette immediately kneeled down on one knee when he noticed that all the wounds were life-threatening and he could possibly die if he remained there in his current state with no one to help him.

"… Where is it, where is it!?" Tsuna frantically patted around in his pockets and immediately brightened up when he felt the container right at the very bottom of his back pocket.

For his own advantage, he asked Shoichi Irie, a friend, to create a certain device that would hold enough Sun flames that could heal someone in a half-dead state with its regenerating factor.

The downside was that it could only be used once.

Shrugging almost nonchalantly, Tsuna grabbed the small rectangular container and pressed it against the raven's mouth gently, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he carefully pressed the button at the side of said container/device.

He could faintly see the Sun flames being breathed in by the raven haired teenager and Tsuna patiently waited until the contents were gone, watching in amazement as the minor wounds seemed to disappear in a blink.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he glanced up and realized that once he breaks down this wall, he will be facing Rokudo Mukuro in flesh.

Standing up, he smiled shakily when the throbbing pain in his head increased gradually.

He raised his fist, and threw a punch at the wall.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"Dame-Tsuna is a kind and tolerant person by nature (the same words that Gokudera used to describe Tsuna) and he hates risking lives. When he is merely an ordinary teenager in the public (as much as ordinary as he could get) with no ulterior motives to hold or perform, Dame-Tsuna is very accepting and understanding towards everyone. However, there's a limit to how kind and patient he could get. When that limit is reached, Tsuna turns into the infamous Vongola Decimo that the entire underworld knows of. His eyes turn into stony amber and his ways are brutal and merciless, and dare I say, he has similar ways of thinking like me when it comes to cruelty. Of course, that isn't the only thing that triggers the 'Switch'. If I remember correctly, Dame-Tsuna holds the choice whenever he wants to turn into Vongola Decimo, most especially in serious and grave situations. However, as I have learned during our training, he doesn't always like being Vongola Decimo, seeing as to how he doesn't value lives when the Switch is flipped or triggered." He explained.

"The switch is a dangerous thing because when this is triggered or flipped, his limits are at levels unknown to man and pain does not register in his mind. He could really be dying already, but his mind is like in an auto-pilot mode… similar to the situation when one is hit with the Dying Will bullet. It doesn't matter if it hurts or you're bleeding, you will be forced to do what you have to do. After the switch is turned off and Dame-Tsuna is back, everything goes back to him and he could possibly die if ever he lost enough blood during the activation of the Switch. In other words, when the Switch is flipped, he doesn't care about anything except the mission that was planted in his mind, deaths and lives be damned.

Also, the Switch has its own effects. Tsuna can easily register someone of his caliber or someone remarkable, most probably in the form of a headache. He gets headache just by meeting someone strong."

Timoteo felt a trail of sweat slide down his cheek at hearing the explanation and he asked one last thing.

"…Do you stand a chance against him when the Switch is flipped?"

Reborn smirked.

"We're on a par."

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

…

…

…

**THROB.**

…

…

…

The brunette harshly tugged on his dark brown locks to wake himself up out of the headache that felt like splitting his head into halves with its intensity, his vision blurring slightly at the strong presence of the silhouette that stood in front of him with a trident in hand.

"Kufufufu… So we finally meet, Vongola Decimo."

Smiling pitifully, Tsuna stood to his full height and spoke.

"That's my line, Rokudo Mukuro…"

**TBC**

**A/N**: *Smashes head on the floor and bows down lowly while crying* I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

REBORN WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TALKATIVE BUT HE WAS SO GODDAMNED TALKATIVE IN THIS ONE I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT I DID THAT…

*smashes her head on the floor like Gokudera does when he apologizes to Tsuna*

GOMMMMEEEENNNAASSSAAAIII! ( TT^TT )( TT^TT )

(P.S:... for the first time in my entire life... I wrote a chapter that is 3,000+ long... o_o)


	9. Target Nine

***Note: As usual, there are _NO _OCs~ Everyone in here is an official character in KHR ^^***

**Target Nine: [Desperation]**

_There was but one thing that caused the Estraneo Familgia's downfall._

_And that thing was… desperation._

_ Estraneo Familgia was admired and praised for their beneficial research and studies that alleviated and developed the Mafia's way in the most influential manner. Their Familgia's impact and influence in the Mafia, especially when it came to their research, was quite large and great. In fact, in the Mafia, their creations were what you could call Legendary and Renowned. _

_However, their valued glory was suddenly shattered by accident, leading to the horrendous incident more known as the "Stranger Incident". _

_ As researchers, one could possibly and unexpectedly stumble upon undiscovered facts that might as well save and harm the Mafia, much less, humanity itself. Estraneo Familgia was not an exception from that fact. _

_It all began when a researcher from the Familgia suddenly came across an incomplete study._

_ He took great interest on the matter and he decided to complete it, unaware of the disgrace the Familgia was bound to receive after it was completed. _

_After a considerable amount of time, the study was successful. _

_But he was left feeling so devastated yet contented at the same time._

_ Somewhere in the middle of his analysis of the topic at hand, he proposed a theory that concerned human possession. Of course, he had expected everyone to look at him incredulously because the idea in itself was ridiculous. _

_But the researcher insisted that yes, it was ridiculous, but not at all impossible._

_ Now, this gained his fellow researchers' cooperation and attention. They all worked together to complete the study which the now deceased man have began. It took a few years more for the study to be a complete success. Mafiosi from different Familgias immediately asked for the information, the research itself and the product of the research. _

_Due to its abilities, it was named the "Possession Bullet"._

_Yet again, the Estraneo Familgia's fame shone through the Mafia. _

_…But their fame and glory didn't shine for too long._

_ Rumors and news of death after death spread like wildfire through the Mafia and in all the investigations and reports, the incidents all had one similarity._

_They had all purchased and used the Possession Bullet._

_ Everything went downhill from there and the Estraneo Familgia was wiped off the Mafia's sights in a blink. Their former allied Familgias chose to persecute the pitiful Familgia. The researchers were forced into hiding with the children and one could say that the people from Estraneo lost their minds after that._

_In order to regain their fallen glory and reputation, they used the children as their guinea pigs for their experimentation so as to find something to help them climb up yet again in the Mafia._

_At the end, they were desperate to regain their reputation to the point that they were driven mad._

_ The children who were born into the world with the burden of being a child born into the Estraneo Familgia suffered greatly day after day from their harsh experimentations. They had no names and they were identified by mere numbers. Once someone dies, their corpses are thrown away without even a single glance._

_Then, one day… **it** happened._

_The Stranger Incident had happened._

_The incident was about how a young child annihilated and murdered everyone in the Estraneo in a blink of an eye, his hatred and resentment for this cruel and insignificant world incomparable to any adults. _

_He was but a mere child, but he knew how harsh reality could be. _

_The young child hated those who turn a blind eye towards the cruelness of the world. The young child also hated people's naivety._

_Things aren't all happiness and ecstasy._

_After all, a child like him should know._

_A child like **Rokudo Mukuro** should know._

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"Shall you entertain me then, Vongola Decimo?" The blue-haired teenager asked sardonically with a taunting smirk, his hetechromatic orbs flashing with amusement at the barely hidden cringe he elicited from the brunette who stood a few feet away from him.

Immediately wiping off any traces of emotion on his face, Tsuna blankly stared back at him.

"I'd rather that you stop addressing me in that manner, Rokudo Mukuro."

Facing someone who drew out his 'headaches' -which could only happen when faced with a strong individual-, Tsuna professionally spoke with his head held high, his mind knowing better than to underestimate an opponent who had escaped _the_ Inescapable Vendicare Prison.

"Oya, oya…" A vague tint of surprise marred his hetechromatic eyes. "Why not?"

Shrugging casually, the brunette ran towards the blue-haired teenager with his right fist raised.

"I simply don't like it."

Mukuro instinctively blocked the attack with the use of his trident, the kanji numeral "6" positioned in the middle of his blood-red right eye shifting into the kanji numeral "4", Mist Flames engulfing said eye.

The blue-haired illusionist applied more force in his grip and he deflected the brunette's punch, quickly retracting and spinning his trident gracefully in an attempt to drive Tsuna away, lest he wanted to be pierced by the trident's sharp edge. The brunette quickly jumped away.

The kanji numeral on Mukuro's eye shifted yet again, and Tsuna noticed that this time, it shifted into "3".

Fortunately, Tsuna was keen enough to sense the sudden menacing presence darting from behind him at a very fast speed and he managed to dodge what seemed to be a wild beast that greatly resembled a dog. Its claws were considerably sharp and it showed its fangs dangerously, the low growl it emitted resounding in the large room.

The brunette wasn't even given a time to properly find out if it was an illusion or not when hissing sounds reached his ears, alerting him into more problems.

Just like the wild beast that suddenly threw itself at him, the snakes that crawled on the floor and on the ceiling held so much presence to the point that even Tsuna wasn't quite sure if it was safe to assume that they were illusions.

"They aren't." Mukuro deadpanned with the same unreadable smirk, as if sensing the inner turmoil he had caused.

And that was all the warning Tsuna could get before numerous wild beasts surrounded him, the snakes smoothly gliding on the ground and on the ceiling.

With a hidden grimace, Tsuna thought.

'…This looks bad. _Really _bad.'

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Gokudera took in a sharp breath as he slid down with his back against the cold concrete, slightly grateful that their battle took place in a building filled with obstacles.

His emerald green eyes glanced at his gravely injured arm which he sacrificed in order to successfully capture the blond, Ken, while he was in his 'Lion Channel'. Gokudera purposely left his left arm defenseless for the other to attack, just so he could stick some dynamites at a very fast speed into his clothing which was set to explode after he gets away from him.

His victory against the teenager went as he expected, but he took great damage.

Next was the gloomy-looking teenager who specializes in mid-range attacks with his yo-yo. The silver-head's opponent was quite hard to defeat and he was smart enough not to keep moving and to keep himself away from possible places where Gokudera implanted the dynamites.

Most of Chikusa's attacks landed a direct hit on him, the possibility of blood-loss not at all impossible under his current situation.

Now, both he and Chikusa were into hiding and no one will win until either of them will make a move. The two were sure that they won't be leaving the fight unattended because this was a fight that needed a victor, and that their pride won't let them run away.

Smirking boldly, Gokudera stood up as stealthily as he could, wincing slightly when the needles that pierced through his legs and stomach stung him.

He walked out of his temporary hiding place and his eyes clashed with the bespectacled teenager's own.

Chikusa sighed tiredly yet wearily as he nudged his glasses above the bridge of his nose, his yo-yo still in his hands.

"So you finally came out." The other muttered softly. "I was beginning to think you ran away."

Gokudera snorted.

"As if."

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Oregano was quite certain that she looked rather constipated right then and there.

Her eyes were darting nervously between the first and second floor of the Kokuyo Building, her fingers violently twitching right beside the holster of her gun. Cold sweat slowly trailed down her pale cheek as she desperately held herself back from trying to rush inside the building.

According to the orders given by Iemitsu, Reborn and Timoteo, they are not to interfere with Tsuna's matters, unless if it involved something completely serious, such as the Vindice. Reborn also said that they should (only) be the spectators of the brunette's progress. After all, that was the real goal of this entire 'Secret Meeting for Tsunayoshi-kun' matter.

This whole 'following Tsunayoshi' thing had happened because all three sons of Timoteo have died a little too early and they couldn't risk another death, especially when Tsuna is the sole inheritor left. Timoteo's feelings about the matter were pushed out of the spotlight during the meeting and they wisely chose to discuss how Tsuna shall be monitored in order not to repeat the same thing that had happened with the other three inheritors. Tsuna was their _last_ option since Xanxus was out of the question when it came to the Inheritance of Vongola for obvious reasons.

At the beginning, Xanxus was completely against it and he challenged Tsuna for the position. However, it didn't take long for Xanxus to be convinced that Tsuna was the rightful inheritor of Vongola.

Back to the main point of this whole babbling, Oregano couldn't simply stand watching, even with the orders still fresh in her mind.

The presence of another CEDEF member, namely Turmeric, just proved that she wasn't alone bout hesitating in this matter.

"…What should we do?" Turmeric asked, his icy blue eyes darting over to Oregano.

"How the hell should I know?" Oregano shot back irritably, more on the edge than usual.

"And _you're_ expecting _me_ to know?"

"_I _never asked _you_ anything."

"In case you have forgotten, _you_ gave me the signal to come here."

"Well in case _you_ forgot, you are also thinking the same thing I am."

"Well in case **_you two_** have also forgotten, Sawada is probably dying out there, drowning in his own blood for all we know while you two have your lover's quarrel for the umpteenth time this week."

Oregano and Turmeric froze and turned to see the Partial-Arcobaleno watching them calmly with an irritated and annoyed gaze, shotgun in hand.

"L-Lal Mirch." They greeted.

At the sight of the intimidating Arcobaleno, both members of CEDEF immediately straightened up.

"This isn't the time to be dawdling around. **They**'re coming. We better clean this place up before they arrive." Lal Mirch stated seriously, authority still intact in spite of her current appearance.

"**They**?" Oregano and Turmeric repeated, gaining twin looks of horror.

Lal Mirch nodded solemnly.

"Yes, the **Vindice.**"

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Tsuna aimed a punch at Mukuro at a great speed, only to have his left fist grabbed by the other's right hand. Mukuro held his fist in a vice-like grip as he kneed Tsuna who flexibly dodged the knee by bending at an odd angle to avoid serious damage. Foreseeing this, the blue-haired illusionist raised his right elbow, attempting to break Tsuna's left arm instead. The brunette was quick to pull his left arm away, a roundhouse kick close to having hit the other's left side of the head, only to have it dodged.

Both leaped away simultaneously.

The wild beasts and poisonous snakes still haven't been taken care of, and Tsuna was not amused at the very least.

He had thought that distracting the other would let those creatures cease in existing, only to be proven wrong when one of the wild beast successfully dug its teeth into his right thigh.

The brunette underwent harsh and brutal trainings that required a great deal of endurance and tolerance, so such an injury wouldn't hinder his performance at all.

Staring at Mukuro again, Tsuna half-heartedly sighed, knowing that they weren't going anywhere at their current states. They were of equal footing right now and no matter how much they try to overpower the other, they simply manage to catch up at each other's pace.

Apparently, even Mukuro could understand this and they silently acquiesced at the idea of finishing this once for all.

"Shall we?" The blue-haired illusionist smiled eerily.

"I agree. I still have classes tomorrow and it will not be the best for me to miss a single day in school."

_'Because let's all admit it, Reborn has his ways with things and if he finds out that I even considered skipping a single class, he'd go from the other side of the world just to shoot me. Hell, he'll probably escape the Vindice himself just to lecture me… well, not that he is in Vindice anyway.' _The brunette inwardly added with a nod to himself.

The bemused yet somewhat amused look Mukuro sent him had him correcting himself.

_'Okay… using the Vindice as a joke wasn't quite funny but… I was trying to prove a point.'_

Mukuro quickly spun his trident and he watched with great interest as the brunette took something out of his pocket, their gazes still clashing with intensity. The escaped convict didn't have to remind himself twice and he sent the wild beasts and poisonous snakes darting towards the brunette with their fangs bared.

The blue-haired teenager was about to announce his victory in this battle when he felt the unmistakable feeling of horror and fear crawling and pinning him in place, his hetechromatic eyes widening slightly as he watched the scene transpire right before his very eyes.

Mukuro simply didn't understand what was happening, but…

…he knew something **changed.**

The coldness and the change in the atmosphere, the heavy presence of the personification of strength, the alerting intimidation that rolled off in great waves and…

And…

…

…**The unmistakable scent of a monster.**

Mukuro watched with his senses on high alert, his eyes trailed on the frozen snakes that were at the middle of wrapping themselves around the brunette's body in order to crush him and on the beasts that simply remained right at where they were with their mouths parted in an attempt to bite through the brunette's skin.

Then, a cold and low voice that held strength and conviction resounded in the entire floor, sending some sort of paralysis running through Mukuro's frozen body.

…

…

…

"**Burn.**"

…

…

…

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

…

_"Hey, Reborn… " _

_The said professional hitman glanced up to tell him he was listening, his coal black eyes clashing with gentle hazel colored ones. _

_The question that left the other's mouth was unexpected, but Reborn showed no signs of being surprised._

_"Is there any way to control the switch?"_

_ The student of the strongest hitman known on earth gripped his knees as he hunched over, exhaustion slightly seeping through his blank façade after learning to never show your real emotions while in the middle of the battle. In comparison to his student, Reborn merely stood there with calm and steady breaths as if he had not just fought with the other for 3 days straight without a single break._

_Giving the other an unnerving stare, Reborn crossed his arms over his chest._

_"What brought this on?"_

_ Tsuna wasn't able to handle the strain on his legs and he dropped to the ground, sweat trailing down his cheeks as he tilted his head back. _

_"I was just curious… And," Tsuna gave him a glance from the corner of his eye. "I know you're thinking of using my ability to go insane during our trainings." He finished._

_Reborn raised an eyebrow at how his student phrased the Switch into 'going insane' and he leaned his weight on one foot._

_'He isn't completely off the mark.' He thought with amusement._

_"You really want to know?" The other taunted._

_Tsuna frowned slightly._

_"Well, yeah." He replied, albeit reluctantly._

_With a sadistic smirk, he answered._

_…_

**_"You have to kill yourself."_**

_…_

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Right before the activation of the Switch, the brunette was well aware that he held no resentment or ill feelings toward Mukuro and thus, the Switch itself was only partially activated, possibly activating and initiating no more than 20% of the real strength of the Switch.

After all, the Switch was fueled by Tsuna's mental and emotional state, meaning that it depends on Tsuna's mental stability.

Due to that 'partial'-Switch state, Tsuna was slightly conscious somewhere in the corner of his mind with his intentions on auto-pilot. Had Mukuro enraged him beyond control, he wouldn't have given the other any time to see him in this state, yet as it turns out, Tsuna was not enraged nor aggravated.

Hetechromatic orbs uncontrollably widened and the words were out of his mouth before he could have managed to ask it with more firmness and insistence.

"_Who are you?_"

The brunette stood in the middle of the blazing and burning creatures that Mukuro have summoned, his eyes still hazel in color, yet it held no will or light. His posture was relaxed and behind him, his waist-length strands of hair swung. In his hands were what appeared to be metallic gloves, still burning with mesmerizing and pure flames that were capable of causing such destruction.

His eyes were animalistic, showing how he was driven by instincts alone and that rationality has long been gone.

Then suddenly, those dull eyes turned to him and though Mukuro will never admit it, his smiling façade fell to reveal a strained expression, mirroring the doubt and confusion he currently felt.

A hoarse scream slipped out of Mukuro's lips as the brunette suddenly appeared in front of him, cruelly and unsympathetically choking the blue-haired illusionist with flames still blazing from his metallic gloves.

The unforgiving blank eyes of one certain Sawada Tsunayoshi was the last thing that Mukuro saw until everything faded to black.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Gokudera's head quickly snapped up when he heard an unfamiliar scream, undoubtedly not Tsuna's own.

He was desperately trying to keep himself awake as he used the wall to support himself, his mind unfocused after losing so much blood, the body of his opponents resting several feet away, defeated.

The silver-haired delinquent was just about ready to head to the second floor to check on what was happening when he sensed the presence of someone other than himself.

He quickly turned around, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his wounds when he did so.

They were unfamiliar, but with the way they held themselves, they were strong. There were three of them; a woman, a man, and a baby.

'Are they a family or something?'

With his current condition and state, Gokudera will flat out lose a fight with them and the least he could do is worry for Tsuna's well being.

Glaring heatedly at them, he managed to wheeze out.

"Who are you?"

Oregano glanced at the silver-head who was in such a pitiful condition and she sighed softly as she bent down to level him with a cold stare.

"We are members of CEDEF. I believe you have heard of us, Smokin' Bomb Hayato." She stated as she glanced at her companions who nodded.

Gokudera was far from letting his guard down and he merely continued to glare.

"Rest assured." The baby suddenly said, slightly startling Gokudera. "We are here to protect Sawada."

Those words were the last thing he heard before he was knocked out by the woman.

Before completely falling into the hands of unconsciousness, he faintly managed to make out white figures rushing in inside the building, gathering the fallen members of Disciplinary Committee.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

…

…

**"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo."**

Blank dull eyes regained its life and suddenly, Tsuna was back into the world of consciousness, greeted by the sight of the members of Vindice holding large chains, connected to the bodies of the enemies he and Gokudera have defeated outside the building.

"Vindice." He greeted wryly.

The mysterious individuals whose job was to keep watch over the Mafia then directed their gaze towards the unconscious form of the blue-haired illusionist.

Tsuna was about to open his mouth to speak when suddenly, the brunette's keen senses alerted him to another presence that was currently approaching them at a very fast speed. As it turns out, even the Vindice had noticed this, too.

All eyes turned towards the direction of the presence and they were astounded to see the silhouette of someone who had the same figure as Mukuro himself, carrying none other than the motionless body of Fuuta de la Stella.

"W...wait!..." She screamed as she pushed herself to stand between the Vindice and the unconscious blue-haired illusionist, revealing the slight difference of their hair colors' hue and their body figures. She gently put the young child on the ground, without letting her guard down, her gaze fixated on the Vindice.

"Don't hurt Mukuro-sama!" She cried, desperation clearly evident in her lone indigo eye as she raised both her arms in front of her, a trident materializing in her grasp.

The Vindice paid her no heed as they threw another chain that resembled those of the ones they held towards Mukuro's direction.

Much to their surprise, the young girl blocked the chain with her trident.

The Vindice was not at all the best people to defy and Tsuna decided to interfere before this gets worse. In a way, his instinct was also urging him to do so.

"Vindice," Tsuna called out, successfully getting all their attention. "I am sure you have heard of the prophecy."

**"What are you trying to say, Vongola Decimo?"**

With a straight face, Tsuna stated firmly.

"Leave them. They are to be put under **my** jurisdiction."

**TBC**

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

**A/N:… I... I can't believe how long this took... O_O Like, yes, I knew I drew a really big blank out of the previous chapter but seriously… I never expected to make you guys wait for that long.**

**I had to rewrite and rewrite until I just got so frustrated that I almost cried until I finally made up my mind to _finally_ complete this chapter… ( ._.)**

**I am very sorry for the delayed update and I promise to update again soon. ^^ *bows apologetically* **


	10. Target Ten

**[EDIT: There were some minor changes in this chapter and *takes a deep breath* THANK YOU FOR "Akane Ume" FOR PROOF-READING "TARGET TEN"! *bows down*****THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **\(◦'⌣'◦)/**)**

(ノ・∀・)ノ **Early-Warning: Swearing on one certain part...**

**Target Ten: [Changes]**

Tsuna closed the door to his room behind him with a soft sigh, a few waist-length strands of hair cascading over his shoulder as he bent down to grab his school bag. Though it wasn't as evident and obvious, the brunette was exhausted. The fact that it just had been his first day yesterday didn't help him one bit.

Then, there's also that thing about the negotiation with the Vindice, he thought.

Ever since the negotiation with the Vindice, Tsuna couldn't rid himself of the guilt. Any interaction with the Vindice could be considered significant, especially to the Arcobaleno themselves, but for some reason, Tsuna kept it to himself. He wasn't sure if it was his intuition that forced him to do it, or if he was merely driven to hide it because of the guilt he felt.

Doing it so recklessly was frightening in its own ways, knowing how enraged Reborn will be no matter how much he tries to hide it. Yet, before he could even stop himself from doing anything else during that moment, it was too late. He was already standing in front of the girl, unconsciously throwing her a reassuring smile, declaring that they were to be put under his jurisdiction by the time he had registered what he was actually doing.

Tsuna's defense and reasoning for the matter was nothing but…

"_My damn intuition._" He breathed out with a look that clearly said how unbelievingly ridiculous it was.

He faced _the_ Vindice, _defying_ them, actually daring to declare how the escaped _convicts_ who were aiming to _kill him_ were under his _care_ from now on, even using _the Prophecy_ as an _excuse_.

"Real smart, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna whispered to himself, rubbing his palm on his face agitatedly.

Straightening his posture with a slightly forlorn expression, he threw his bag over his shoulder, his other hand already inside his pocket, and walked downstairs.

He was about to pull the door open when his phone rang and he instantly froze in place, immediately remembering how he asked Oregano to report to him today about the condition of those who were involved in the Kokuyo matter yesterday. Answering the call, he took in a deep breath and waited for the other to talk.

"Sawada-sama, as you have ordered, I have called to tell you about their conditions."

Tsuna blanched. He also remembered how many times he had to tell Oregano to just call him 'Tsuna' and that all his requests weren't orders, yet in his entire 15 years of living would have it, she never agreed to do so. Sighing again, indicating just how they had been through this millions of times, the brunette replied.

"So… how are they?"

"None of them are in critical condition." The blunt way she said it sent relief running through Tsuna's tense body.

"Fuuta de la Stella didn't suffer anything serious and all he needed to do was rest. He will wake sooner or later." Tsuna unconsciously smiled at the good news, happy that the child wasn't injured.

"Your companion and classmate, Gokudera Hayato, received some fatal injuries, but he should heal up in a few days or so. However, we had to… _control_ him so to speak soon after he woke up. He was on high-alert when he realized where he was. For now, we have chosen to _restrain_ him whenever he wakes up. The doctor reasoned out that if we were to leave him free to go, he wouldn't be able to heal up faster nor better. However, no matter what we do, he was against the decision of resting. He insisted that he had to thank you personally." The brunette winced.

He had a vague idea as to why the other was emphasizing the words 'control' and 'restrain'.

"Oregano-san, have you tried… talking to him about it? Or maybe clarifying things up?"

"I have also done that, Sawada-sama. However, it backfired and instead of what we were expecting, he struggled even harder, threatening to blow everyone up by making them swallow his dynamites and lighting their eyes on fire."

"…"

"Sawada-sama?"

"…You do know that it is sort of creepy how you manage to say all of that in a serious tone, right?"

"…?" Tsuna cleared his throat, choosing to lean on the door as he continued listening to the other's report.

"So, how about the others?"

"Everyone involved in yesterday's incident was brought to a hospital owned by the Vongola in the outskirts of Namimori so if you ever decided to visit them, it would be alright since the employees and staffs of the hospital will wholeheartedly welcome you."

Tsuna unconsciously nodded, forgetting that Oregano couldn't actually see him.  
"The members of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee are doing well and they shall be discharged tomorrow. Their injuries are, fortunately so, shallow and healable. I have informed them that they shall leave the hospital tomorrow and no other day is accepted. I made sure that they were to obey our wishes for their own safety with a little persuasion. As for their leader, Hibari Kyoya…" Oregano paused, as if she was carefully choosing the right words to phrase it.

"…bluntly speaking, he was itching to behead you."

Silence.

…What?

"_Behead_?" Tsuna repeated, hoping that he heard it wrong.

"The moment he regained his consciousness, the first thing he did was attack me. Had Lal Mirch not been there, I would have had my face imbedded through the wall."

Yeah… she _definitely_ said 'behead'. The 15 year old teenager thought with a grimace.

"Being a former COMSUBIN leader has its own perks, seeing as to how Lal somewhat managed to talk him into it." Tsuna could picture Oregano sighing distressfully.

"He was not at all pleased to know that he owes someone a favor, even worse from a person he didn't know at that. So far, the only way we managed to make him calm down was to give him answers. He had asked who you were right off the bat and he appeared to be intrigued about the fact that someone like Lal Mirch –who was strong enough to land a direct him, because she _was_ supposed to be an Arcobaleno, was she not?- works under you. He had immediately jumped to the conclusion that you were strong- which was and is an understatement. At least, everyone who knows you in the HQ should know that much. Thus, with that in mind, he asked us to make him meet you. _Immediately._"

Tsuna cringed.

"We also told him how you used a certain device to heal him up and that he had to rest a little more for the Sun Flames activation to finish its work. It works complicatedly and it was better to let him rest for it to be successful. He is anticipating much less a greeting from you in a form of a fight."

Oregano took a deep breath.

"Thanks to Lal –with a little fight (please do not forget that there will be expenses for the destruction caused to the hospital, Sawada-sama. It's your responsibility as the Decimo after all…)- Hibari Kyoya decided to acquiesce to rest for a little while. He made sure to make it clear that he had to meet you to bite you to death for whatever reason that may be."

The mere thought of the expenses caused by the destruction made the brunette do a double take, knowing quite well how the paperwork on his table will undoubtedly increase. Lal might not be an Arcobaleno but she was supposed to be one, meaning that her destructive power is not to be underestimated. To bluntly put it, Lal probably had one hell of a fight in the hospital.

"And that is not all, Sawada-sama." Oregano called out again, nudging her glasses above the bridge of her nose as she shifted the phone into her other hand. "Rokudo Mukuro and the two teenagers who fought against Gokudera Hayato…," she breathed out, "were not found anywhere in the hospital. We believe that he only rested sufficiently enough to recover enough strength. Lal and I concluded that an escape in the Vendicare Prison requires a _great_ amount of energy and that was why he slept in a little longer. The burns around his neck which had been there after your fight have been treated as soon as he arrived so there is nothing to worry about. The other two were also okay after a few hours of rest."

Then, there was a slightly longer pause. Tsuna titled his head questionably.

"Oregano-san?" He called out unsurely.

"Ah, apologies, Sawada-sama." The other immediately replied. "It's just that… well, a young girl that looked a little too similar to Rokudo Mukuro came to us just when he has vanished, politely thanking us. When we attempted to ask her if she knew about the disappearance of Rokudo Mukuro, she had vanished before we even knew it. Perhaps, you would know of this young girl, Sawada-sama?"

Tsuna blinked, startled.

Young girl?... Ah.

"That must be Chrome." He clarified with a nod to himself. "And yes, I also thought that they bore a striking resemblance to each other but even I don't know what their relation to each other is. So, rest assured. Chrome is a kind girl."

"Understood." Oregano quickly replied.

"Ah, forgive me for almost forgetting." The member of CEDEF suddenly said. "As of now, you probably would have only heard of Lal Mirch and me, but Turmeric is here as well. He had made some arrangements for Namimori."

"What arrangements?" Tsuna asked quickly, his attention focused solely on the phone call.

"Changes will take place in your school, most probably replacing most of your classmates. Lal herself constructed the plan of changes along with the rest of CEDEF for your safety and benefit considering what had happened yesterday."

"…W…what… _changes_… are you talking about… Oregano-san?"

Now, being the student of a very sarcastic home-tutor, Tsuna found it in himself to immediately feel fear whenever changes are to be carried out or anything special for that matter. Years of being under Reborn's tutelage had him learning that 'changes' and something 'happening' could mean something absurd and extremely dangerous.

That was why when Oregano mentioned 'changes' and 'for his benefit', he immediately thought of all the worst-case scenarios that could transpire.

"Well, for one, Turmeric and Lal had made some observations on the students. As they have realized, all the students in your class are more academically adept and that those who are potentially talented in fighting are quite few. That was why they fixed a small number of students here and there in different classes, not forgetting to mix in some of the smartest people in the mix to conceal the fact that someone tampered with the school's matters and businesses."

That sounded better than I have thought. Tsuna thought to himself with an approving nod.

"Is that all, Oregano-san?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Please do update me about their conditions later. If Fuuta de la Stella wakes up, please explain everything to him to avoid misunderstandings and complications. I'll be off to school now."

"I shall, Sawada-sama. Please have a nice day."

The brunette slipped his phone inside his pocket and pushed himself off of the door's surface. His mind still seemed to be rethinking the suddenness of the changes taking place, a tinge of anxiety making itself known in his honest, hazel colored eyes. Slipping into his previous position, Tsuna pulled the door open and closed it behind him.

Too many changes were occurring with his appearance. He wouldn't be surprised if someone already had suspicions about him. Because, first of all, who the hell had enough money to suddenly have a house built somewhere in Namimori? Sure, he might appear to be a foreigner but on a closer inspection, if someone were to focus solely on his appearance, it will confirm the Japanese blood in him. The way he held himself was of no problem since Tsuna could handle deceiving people at most, which meant that reading Tsuna was near impossible.

Then, there was also the thing about the attacks and kidnapping yesterday. Yes, Turmeric could use that as an excuse to somehow perform changes in the school's system but…

That way of thinking isn't completely difficult to ascertain.

Simply put it, someone could point it out. Someone could probably uncover the real aims behind the sudden changes, no matter how much caution they took.

The brunette frowned slightly at the mere thought of it and he shook his head.

…

…

…

At the middle of his walk to his school, Tsuna somehow found his gaze wandering towards the ring on his middle finger, and he stared at it impassively.

The Inheritance of Vongola as the 10th Boss of Vongola; Vongola Decimo, huh…

Tsuna smiled slightly, but his smile held no smugness or pride. It was a simple smile that held helplessness.

The brunette was nothing but a last option for the Vongola, and it just so happens that he was a direct descendant of Ieyasu Sawada, otherwise known as the Vongola Primo. The story behind him being chosen was not at all the best story to be told, since it was the same story that tells the death of Vongola Nono's 3 sons; Enrico, Massimo, and Frederico. They were all killed in unfortunate circumstances, but it was obvious to Tsuna that Timoteo's favored son, Frederico, received the most gruesome death of the three.

Enrico, the man who was supposed to be the best person suited for the position, was killed in a gunfight. Massimo, the second-in-line for inheritance, had been drowned. And Frederico… there was nothing left but his bones. The brunette thought solemnly.

Tsuna's eyes slowly inched towards the sky's direction, and he grinned slightly, "Then there's Xanxus…"

Xanxus was utterly displeased and he felt betrayed when he realized that he wasn't the favored successor, but a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi was. He took great pride upon being the Ninth's son, but he also took great offense when he found out that… he was adopted; that he wasn't a real son of Timoteo.

He didn't take the discovery lightly and he planned a coup d'état with the Varia which led to the incident more known as the Cradle Affair (or the Crib Incident) where it led to Xanxus being frozen for eight years.

It was tragic, yes, but Tsuna knew better than to feel pity for Xanxus. Instead, when he was challenged, he took it upon himself to fight Xanxus seriously without unleashing his real potential and hidden strength. It was a meaningless fight since they were both aware that the Vongola Ring itself rejected Xanxus, but in order to somehow remove the feeling of betrayal and shame he felt, they fought.

There was no real victor in the battle. Whenever that fight is mentioned, fear always pierced though Tsuna, reminding him just how everything ended on that day.

_~Flashback~_

_Tsuna was reckless. Yes, recklessly stupid to the point that Reborn himself wanted to gun down his own student for his craziness. Forget shooting him down, Xanxus was aching to-_

_"-FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

_The brunette was smirking, his hands on his waist as he looked down on Xanxus with a pitiful smile, his eyes gleaming with smugness._

_Tsuna, being the great actor he was, began speaking._

_"Kill me? Why? Because you hate me? Hate me for taking everything away from you? Taking the Ninth-no, my **Grandfather** away from you? The position of being the 10th? For what Xanxus? What would killing me do to you? Satisfaction? Happiness? Whatever you do, even if I die, you still won't be Vongola Decimo because you-"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, TRASH!"_

_"Why should I, Xanxus? I thought you said you'd kill me? Now that I think about it, you **can't** kill me. Why? Because you're **weak**. You relied on being the son of my Grandfather and without it, you're **nothing**-"_

_"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING **SHUT UP**, YOU PIECE OF **SHIT**!" Xanxus fired a shot, but Tsuna dodged it._

_"Why? Because you can't take it? Because you can't handle what I'm saying? Because you're averting your eyes from the truth? Because you really felt betrayed after knowing how the Ninth **adopted** you out of pity? Is that why? Well?" Reborn and Xanxus snapped out of their thoughts when they felt the genuineness in Tsuna's tone._

_"Xanxus-"_

_"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHU-"_

_"LISTEN TO ME, **XANXUS**!" Tsuna snapped, all sarcasm out of his tone and eyes. Xanxus flinched, but he continued to glare. "You were afraid, you were hurt, you felt betrayed, you felt helpless…"_

_The other was about to scream again, when Tsuna ran to him, grabbing the front of his shirt to glare at him._

_"So what? **So what**!? Who cares if you're adopted!? Who cares if you aren't Vongola Decimo!? Anyone will feel hurt if they were in your place, but here you are, turning your head away from the truth because you believed that you were his son your entire life! You trusted him! BUT WHAT WOULD AVOIDING THE TRUTH DO FOR YOU!? TELL ME!"_

_Xanxus remained still, his mouth parted as if he was trying to speak but couldn't._

_Scum like you wouldn't understand! He tried, and failed, to say._

_"There is nothing you can do to make yourself become the Vongola Decimo, Xanxus. Nothing." Tsuna slowly let go._

_"But…" Tsuna stared at him right in the eyes._

_"What I do know is that Grandfather cares for you and he looks at you as his own son. His real son. You haven't lost everything, Xanxus. There's still hope. You are **still** Timoteo's son." Turning around as he began to walk away, Tsuna stopped and glanced at him from his shoulder._

_"So stop trying to avert your eyes from the truth. Step forward and move on. Because **you're** Xanxus and **nobody** else could be you."_

_~End of Flashback~_

It was a heroic act, but that led the brunette to think just how reckless he could be when he is faced with danger. That was a year or two ago and even now, he still had that recklessness.

Shaking his head at the nostalgic memory of having Reborn shoot him as soon as he took his 27th step away from Xanxus and having said ferocious leader of Varia curse him and attempt to kill him for the umpteenth time that day, he looked up, surprised that he was already in front of Namimori Middle School.

Letting himself relax slightly, Tsuna proceeded to enter the school.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Lal Mirch was checking and assessing the current states of those who were in the hospital with Oregano who was asking how they were doing from the doctors in charge of the patients.

They were in the middle of listening to the doctor telling them about Gokudera Hayato's condition when a young nurse frantically ran to them with a terrified expression, dread already rolling off of her in waves.

"Ma'am…" She breathed out. "T-The patient in… r-room 18 i-is nowhere to be found."

Oregano turned to the young nurse with her gaze directed at Lal Mirch.

"Room 18?" Oregano repeated. "Lal Mirch, isn't that Hibari Kyoya's room?"

Lal Mirch nodded, an evil grin crossing her face when a thought popped up in her head.

"If he's missing, then he is probably in Namimori Middle School. Around this time, Sawada should also be there."

Her tone was subtly telling Oregano about the dangers of letting those two meet.

A person who hated owning favors from someone (and has a rather brutal and violent attitude) meeting one certain Sawada Tsunayoshi (enough said) who helped said person.

"This will be interesting. Not to mention, Turmeric called me to notify a transferee..." The Partial-Arcobaleno thought out aloud.

"Oregano, let's head back to Sawada's school."

Oregano nodded, unsure of what could possibly happen to her if she declined.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Struggling slightly, Tsuna managed to slip out of another girl's grip, immediately making a run for his classroom when more of them chased after him with overly enthusiastic squeals.

As you could see, Tsuna completely forgot that there were quite a number of girls _admiring_ him and that most of them chose to downright _express _said_ admiration_ by almost _tearing_ him to shreds with their sharp and manicured fingers.

Panting slightly, Tsuna unhesitatingly slammed the door to his classroom open, not knowing that all eyes turned to him when he did so.

A rather persistent girl made an attempt to jump at him with her legs and arms stretched out wide and Tsuna smartly chose to slam the door close.

Silence.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had him blinking; realization sinking in his mind that he was _inside_ his classroom already.

Turning around, Tsuna barely managed to stifle the scream; a scream that was dangerously close to being similar to his fangirls' scream, that tumbled out of his lips.

Acting be damned, anyone would have pissed their pants because let's be honest…

…it really isn't a normal occurrence to see Rokudo Mukuro inside your classroom.

**TBC**


	11. Target Eleven

**(A/N: ..HEEEEEEYYYY GUUUYYYSS!~~~ *clears throat* I present to you Target Eleven! Thank you for reviewing as always! :D OH AND LOOK, 4000+ WORDSSSS!)**

**Target Eleven: [Trust]**

Hibari Kyoya was infuriated.

No… that would be an understatement.

It would be more appropriate to say that Hibari Kyoya was in the mood to bite all herbivores he sees to death.

First of all, he did _not_ wake up to a pleasant morning. He was a light sleeper and those who knew of him should know about that fact –most of those who knew said fact actually faced the wrath of the prefect because they woke him up- but as fate would have it on that one particular morning, he heard the faint yell of "I WILL BLOW ALL OF YOU UP BY STICKING MY DYNAMITES IN YOUR FUCKING THROATS AND SETTING YOUR GODDAMNED EYEBALLS ON FIRE IF YOU DON'T LET ME SEE TSUNA-SAMA! LET ME GO, DAMN IT!".

He was just about ready to launch himself to the source of the voice when a thought occurred in his mind.

_Where was he?_

He took his time assessing his current condition and position, inwardly noting how he was unfamiliar with the place. Of course, the skylark wasn't the type of person to freak out even when he knew nothing of where he was or why he was there. In fact, if there was anyone doing the 'freaking out', it would be the people who were responsible for waking him up _and_ most likely putting him in this place.

He irritably got off the hospital bed and he glanced at the pair of tonfas positioned next to him, his steel grey eyes flashing dangerously when he saw the bloodstains on it.

He was aware that he wasn't wearing his school uniform and that was another thing that irked the raven haired teenager. He grabbed his weapons and just as he was about to walk away from the hospital bed to do some 'questioning', the door to the room opened and he did the first thing that registered in his mind by instinct.

**Attack.**

Hibari didn't hesitate nor did he take the time to even glance at the face of the one who he was about to attack. However, instead of the sickening crunch that he was anticipating, his movements were halted when a blue blur invaded his vision.

He came face to face with an infant.

"…Hm." He smirked dangerously, his sharp grey eyes immediately recognizing the strength behind that block.

Leaping back, he did not loosen his grip on his tonfas and he glared at the baby and the woman who he attempted, and failed, to attack.

The woman was still looking quite shocked and her eyes were wide, not with fear, but utter surprise. It was, much to Hibari's interest, the infant who spoke first.

"That's one way to greet the people who helped you recover, Hibari Kyoya." The sarcasm was painfully obvious but the raven haired teenager chose not to respond.

Sighing, the baby glanced at the woman with an accusing and pointed stare and the woman bowed down, her composure at full power.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Oregano and this is Lal Mirch." She introduced, her fuchsia eyes colder as she began to speak in a business-like manner. "You are currently in a hospital owned by the Vongola, the strongest Mafia Familgia there is in the underworld."

The prefect raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Mafia.

Lal Mirch continued, seeing as to how the other was _not_ impressed. 'Yes…' She thought. 'Even that sort of explanation wouldn't cut it.'

"Yesterday, I believe that students from your school have been kidnapped and attacked." Hibari's eyes grew colder and sharper. "Don't glare at us like that. It wasn't us who commenced that attack or are we affiliated with those people who did." Still, Hibari didn't lower his guard. "You should be thanking us-no, you should be thanking the Vongola Decimo."

"…" No response.

Oregano didn't appear to be worried or pressured, and she continued to speak. "I shall then state the information that was provided to us so that we could clarify what had happened before you gained consciousness."

_'The information that Sawada-sama himself provided, that is.'_ Oregano thought with a stressful sigh.

"My Master's son, the heir to the Vongola, has stated that he found you in a half-dead state yesterday on the second floor of Kokuyo Building, gravely wounded. If he did not find you or catch the faint scent of blood at all, he blatantly admitted that you would have died. In other words, he saved you."

That way of phrasing and wording was inappropriate in Hibari's opinion.

Said prefect growled.

Casually ignoring the dangerous growl in order to continue her explanation, she tried not to show the fear she felt towards the other's intimidating presence. Hibari was scary, but for the sake of maintaining her image as a member of CEDEF, she refused to show it.

"So now, we have brought you to the hospital owned by the Vongola and the matter with the assault of students was solved, courtesy of Vongola Decimo."

The raven haired teenager seemed to be still and silent for a moment, but Lal Mirch knew better. The other was probably piecing together all the information that he knew and he was trying to draw a conclusion.

Steel grey eyes suddenly snapped to Lal Mirch and the Partial-Arcobaleno managed to suppress a fear-induced shudder.

_'This guy has his killing intent switched to maximum power and I have to admit, he's pretty good.'_

Sensing the demanding silence that the other pressed on her, Lal Mirch began speaking.

"The people who attacked the students of Namimori were escaped convicts and they were a part of the Mafia. Vongola Decimo was involved since he was the primary target of the group and thus, he solved the matter himself. He defeated Rokudo Mukuro and his gang. Does that explanation suffice?"

For the first time that morning, Hibari spoke.

"Who is the herbivore that caused the entire ruckus in Namimori?"

"Which side are you talking about?"

"Yours."

Lal Mirch and Oregano shared a meaningful glance and Lal crossed her arms above her chest.

"You'll have to find out yourself."

If Lal thought that the killing intent of this teenager was set on the maximum output… it turns out that it was nothing compared to now. If looks could kill… Lal Mirch was pretty sure it wouldn't even take a blink for her to die. She could feel how the teenager was _aching_ to kill Sawada.

However, Hibari was not in the mood, meaning that it didn't matter if it wasn't the 'herbivore' yet. (**Read: **He attacked Lal Mirch.)

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari stated firmly and coldly.

Both exchanged deadly blows with them on equal standing and Oregano merely and disdainfully watched in the sidelines, her fuchsia colored eyes staring intently at the shattered lamp, smashed hospital bed, wall full of holes, broken window, shredded curtains and all the product of their short battle. She _knew_ that Tsuna wouldn't be pleased but if she tried to interfere, Hibari's previous attempt of hitting her will succeed and she _will_ most probably wake up with her body crashing through the wall.

With that in mind, Oregano silently became the spectator, wincing when the two of them destroyed _5 hospital rooms_.

Her eyes darted to her wristwatch and she got slightly worried, knowing that she still had to report to the brunette and this little fight was wasting time.

Oregano approached the two slowly and she made sure to meet Lal's eyes as she raised her wristwatch to tell her that they are running out of time.

Lal propelled herself from the wall and she unhesitatingly landed a direct on Hibari who was pushed back from the impact of being unexpectedly hit at a blinding speed.

"Forgive me for interrupting but I'm afraid we're running out of time." Oregano bravely called out, the Partial-Arcobaleno already walking beside her.

Hibari was not at all pleased with the interruption and he glared icily at the two of them, his tonfas still raised in a silent urge to fight.

"I understand that you really want to fight me, or rather, Vongola Decimo, but it will have to wait." Lal said. "Though, remember." Lal said suddenly after a few seconds of silence, her eyes pointedly staring at the bloodstains on Hibari's tonfas. "He saved your life, took the responsibility to stop those prisoners, took it upon himself to make your men heal, made precautions to make sure such an incident won't happen again in _both_ the _school_ and the _town_, and you owe him. To put it bluntly, you are in no position to consider or think of even killing him."

The speech was spoken as a prided member of CEDEF and Oregano herself grabbed the gun out of her holster with the same determined look.

"We shall eliminate you if you dare to harm Vongola Decimo."

With the gun still pointed at Hibari's head unwaveringly, they spared him one last glance before leaving the room.

That death threat didn't bother Hibari.

Oh, no. It didn't.

What did, however, was the fact that he **_owed_** someone.

An herbivore who apparently has a very high status in the underworld.

With a predatory smirk, Hibari loosened his hold on his tonfas and he almost chuckled evilly.

The hunt was on.

He **_will_** be finding the Vongola Decimo.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

It took a few seconds on the brunette's part to realize that Mukuro was… not… -for the lack of a better word- _Mukuro_.

_'A high-class illusion…'_ He thought with a grimace.

Instead of strangling the male upon sight, the brunette took the fact that he was in a _classroom_ into consideration and he faced a rather exhausted-looking Nezu Dohachiro sitting by his desk. He smiled sheepishly at the man and he bowed down with a soft greeting and an apology for the commotion he had caused.

Fortunately, Nezu wasn't in the mood to actually scold him and he just waved him off to his seat.

Tsuna sensed the faintest surprise in those hetechromatic orbs and he smugly smiled in the inside.

He _was _–and still is- a great actor and he prided himself with that fact.

He took a seat on his chair and looking at the group of 4 in front of the classroom again, Tsuna suddenly regained the strong urge to smash his face _through _his desk and set himself on fire.

It would have been worse with Mukuro himself alone, but there was the rest of his gang –with Chrome, too- clad in the illusions themselves.

Usually, this was the moment where Tsuna goes into the 'panic mode' which normally involves shrieks and screams of : _'WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?' _or _'WHAT THE HELL!?' _ or _'WHY IN VONGOLA PRIMO'S NAME—' _or _'DAMMIT, REBORN, WHAT IS IT __**THIS**__ TIME!?' _or just a simple: _'HIIEEEEE!'_ in general.

And Tsuna did just that.

He cracked.

_'HIIEEEE! What the __**hell**__ is going on in here!? __**Why**__ are they __**here**__!? Oregano-san said that they were not found anywhere in the hospital so I assumed that they were somewhere living their lives like some sort of some elephants with a few screw loose- which, by the way, was not the best way to describe the situation, but then again, I __**was**__ trying to prove a point so it doesn't matter. Anyway, why are they here!? With Chikusa Kakimoto and Ken Joshima, too… Also, there's Chrome! What the __**hell**__ are they scheming!? Are they here to create __**more**__ trouble!? Yesterday was already __**too much**__ so please let it not be that one… Probably revenge for beating their asses to the next dimension or something? But __**why**__ in the name of Reborn's Espresso are they __**here**__ in the classroom!? I mean… there are lots of good places! Like… like somewhere spacious! Are they going to massacre the crap out of everyone in this room!? If that's the case, then I actually made a grave mistake to prevent them from being imprisoned in the Vendicare Prison-wait, wait a __**damn**__ minute. __**I prevented**__ them from going to __**Vendicare**__ Prison so… __**why**__? Dammit, this is getting really crappy, maybe I __**should**__ really set myself on fire or something-'_

During all the rambling that managed to take place in 8 seconds flat, Nezu smoothly spoke loudly and clearly.

"Good morning. This is Class 1-A and I expect all of you to not be a troublesome bunch of brats. I am Nezu Dohachiro, also the Principal of Namimori Middle School and your new teacher and class adviser, so please try not to add more burden on me by being disrespectful and disobedient troublemakers."

He paused and stared at everyone in the classroom, making sure that he had everyone's attention.

"As you have been notified, changes had to take place in Namimori and thus, things happened, leading to it that that you people are now my students. I am obliged not to provide any information regarding the reason to the sudden and abrupt changes so we shall leave it at that."

Nezu stood up and walked over beside the line of students near his desk and the brunette felt all of his thinking process come into a screeching halt.

"Accompanied by the changes, these teenagers are transferees from America who came here due to their parents' occupations. I expect all of you to get along well."

Everyone took that as the initiative to stare and assess their new classmates' appearances.

(_A/N: To avoid confusion, what I mean is that they are looking at the 'illusion' of their appearances—not their true appearances. They are clad in an illusion.)_

Chikusa Kakimoto still had an aloof hair around him and his eyes were the color of dull cerulean, his hair the bright color of blond, some spikes sticking up at the back of his head. His complexion was pale and the barcode on his cheek was gone. He also didn't wear any glasses. Beside him was Chrome who looked as timid as ever. However, her hair was also blond in color and it was long and wavy, passing by her shoulders, her one visible eye the same color as Chikusa's. To the right of Chrome was Ken Joshima with an annoyed scowl, the scar that ran along the bridge of his nose still visible. His hair was the same color without the illusion, but it was wilder than usual and it stood up in different directions. His eyes held an emerald green hue in it and it held an intense level of ferocity that had most of the students flinching at his sharp gaze. Last but not that least was Mukuro who stood at the other edge of the line beside Nezu, long, straight blond hair tied loosely behind his back, his eyes a smoldering color of emerald green.

Mukuro took a step forward and he smiled charmingly at everyone, having some girls blushing slightly.

"Hello everyone, I am Alexander and these are my siblings. We came from America and we have yet to adjust to the cultural change so please do excuse us if we ever do something that displeases you. Beside me is James," He motioned to Ken. "…Maria." Mukuro pointed over to Chrome. "And Raven." He smiled at Chikusa who almost raised his right hand to push his glasses up above the bridge of his nose, inwardly berating himself when he remembered that he didn't have his glasses on.

All the while, Tsuna just stared.

He stared hard.

He will admit that the situation right before him was something he had definitely not expected, but he knew better than to show how surprised and utterly flabbergasted he was. It was an instinct that he learned to hone, especially under Reborn's tutoring. The Sun Arcobaleno had insisted that the mental state and outward appearance of an opponent has its own points and that they are a crucial factor to consider if you were the type of person to be cunning and deceiving.

And the brunette was just that; cunning and deceiving.

Though, before we go into further misunderstandings, Tsuna never deceived anyone to hurt or harm them. He was smarter than that. (Well, this fact has exceptions for: monsters/lifeless machines/mass murderers who are hell-bent on destroying the world/etc…)

Back to the current situation, Tsuna's smile did not shift nor did his expression change. In fact, nothing changed. He merely sat on his chair with the same welcoming and warm aura that made several girls fall for him and his smile was unwavering, his posture not at all displaying the pressure or stress that he felt upon seeing the illusionist.

Still, Tsuna was _acting_ so what he _actually_ felt is another story.

He _swore_ that he will be beating the answers out of those three –with Chrome excluded- and he _will_ make sure that they weren't here for any more of trouble.

Tsuna was stressed as it is and he couldn't guarantee Mukuro's safety if he was here for more crap.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"…Lal Mirch, are you sure that this is alright?"

_"What is?"_

"The plan…"

_"This is not the time to be soft-hearted, Oregano. Reborn left Sawada to us to make sure he doesn't slack off or lower his guard. If his skills get rusty or anything similar to that, Reborn will shoot us."_

"..But… what if we go too far? I mean, Reborn-san is scary… but Sawada-sama…"

_"…"_

"Master also reminded me that there is absolutely **no** chance to calm him down once he snaps…"

_"…That's why we're doing this indirectly."_

"You're hesitating, Lal Mirch. And there's no guarantee that Sawada-sama wouldn't pinpoint us out."

_"…I have nothing to say to that."_

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"I hope we get along well, Tsunayoshi-kun." 'Alexander' greeted with a sweet smile as he offered his hand to the brunette who smiled back with just as much warmth and sweetness.

"Yes, I hope for that too, Alexander-_kun_. Don't hesitate to ask me for a tour around the school, along with your siblings." Tsuna replied, taking the offered hand and shaking their hands.

Being the professional actors both were, they didn't try to crush the hand of the other during the shaking of their hands nor was there any sarcasm in their tone. It was simply a normal introduction between two handsome teenagers who recently transferred in Namimori –or at least that's how everyone sees it-.

'Alexander' took a seat at the chair in front of the brunette and Tsuna, who finally regained his composure –mentally-, sighed.

Classes were rather fast paced due to the lessons they missed yesterday from the commotion so time passed rather quickly. The inheritor of Vongola and the ex-convict that escaped Vendicare Prison wisely decided against conversing right at plain sight and both mutually yet silently agreed to talk about this matter somewhere else later.

If there was another thing that Tsuna was good at, that was at adapting in new environments or taking in new and shocking information. So, as a result, Tsuna was perfectly alright with having the illusionist as his new classmate in no time.

After a few hours of more lectures and assignments that Tsuna didn't plan on looking much into since he already knew how the lessons goes, break time arrived.

…

It was hell.

Girls from different classrooms immediately bombarded Class 1-A, and 'Alexander' and Tsuna were forced to make a run for it, lest they wanted to be raped by their fangirls.

Thankfully, Chikusa's blunt words and Ken's piercing glare had most of them backing away, but not all of them were pushed back. Out of survival instincts, Tsuna made a dive for the art room, knowing that it was completely empty and he urged the four of them to enter.

As soon as they slammed the door shut, Chrome created an illusion that will mislead the fangirls for quite some time.

They were silent as they tried to catch their breaths, the suddenness of seeing girls hell-bent on stealing their virginities actually making the illusion that covered them up disintegrate.

"They seem even more determined this time!" The brunette huffed out with a small laugh as he fell on the floor.

Mukuro looked disturbed. _'This time?'_

Once the five of them settled down, Tsuna turned his gaze on the four teenagers and he smiled.

"Now, care to explain to me what on earth you guys are doing here, posing as foreigners from America?"

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"…Isn't this sort of dangerous? I mean, first of all, they are all alone in the art room and they outnumber Sawada-sama…"

Lal sighed.

"That wouldn't be enough to bring Sawada down. Anyway, we still have yet to find _that guy_. Make it quick."

"Yes."

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"Kufufu… isn't it supposed to be _us_ who are supposed to be doing the interrogation here?" Mukuro countered without missing a beat. Chrome timidly bowed her head down and she gripped the hem of her skirt shyly.

"U-Um… I told Mukuro-sama..." She said softly.

Chikusa, who had his glasses back, nudged it above the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Mukuro-sama is right and Chrome made the right decision." He said.

"Why the hell did you help us-byon?! What are you planning-byon?! I won't forgive you if you hurt Mukuro-san!" Ken asked with a glare, arms crossed above his chest in a childish manner.

Tsuna didn't even falter.

"No, answer my question first. Why are you guys here and what are planning to do here?"

Mukuro narrowed his hetechromatic eyes in a threatening manner.

"Besides, this works to _your_ advantage. There are no ups for me in here. You're free and all I did was put you under my name. That's it." Tsuna stood up, dusting the invisible dust fixated on his pants. "And if anyone is in a disadvantage here, it would be me. You outnumber me and you're under my jurisdiction, meaning that if you were to kill me, you still won't go to Vendicare unless my grandfather asks for it."

Tilting his head to the side, Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"I'll ask again. What are you guys doing here?"

The four of them were silent for a moment, begrudgingly seeing the point in his reasoning and Chrome stepped forward, her lone indigo eye slightly pleading.

"…U-um… we wanted to… thank you." She blurted out.

"HAH!?" Ken looked enraged as he glared at the indigo-haired teenager who didn't even flinch at the intense glare while Chikusa looked away.

Mukuro remained silent.

Shaking his head slightly, the brunette shoved his hands inside his pocket.

Everyone noticed one thing simultaneously when he looked at them.

His hazel-colored eyes were warm. Genuinely warm.

"I wouldn't really mind your presence here in Namimori but I was simply wondering why you're staying here with my face in front of you. I _am_ from the Mafia and I know well how you despise it. I'm not forcing you to stay or leave. I was simply curious." He stated with a small smile as he leaned his weight one foot.

"And Mukuro," He called out to the blue haired illusionist who raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do it out of pity."

He was about to turn around and leave them when a trident pierced through the wall, merely a few inches away his left side of the face.

"I despise you." Mukuro growled out with a strained smile.

Yet, Tsuna's genuine smile didn't vanish or falter.

"I know."

"I hate the Mafia."

"I know."

"Something's wrong with you."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Hm?" Tsuna turned around and looked at him.

"We outnumber you. We could kill you." He stated icily, grabbing the trident and pointing it accurately on Tsuna's neck.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

Tsuna snorted at the question and he earned himself a glare.

"Is there any reason for me to be afraid when I trust you?"

And with those words, Tsuna silently left without even sparing the four of them one last glance.

**TBC.**


	12. Target Twelve

_(A/N:...YES I AM ALIVE! *dodges flying tomatoes and knives* I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER! ... ^^" Gomen for the long wait! Here's Target Twelve!)_

**Target Twelve: [Clash: PART I]**

It was silent as the unnamed teenager stood, brandishing a sharp and long katana that he professionally and casually swung in the air.

He was moving gracefully and smoothly with not a single difficulty, effortlessly making it a beautiful sight to be practicing with such a deadly weapon. His eyes were filled with determination and helplessness as he continued to dance, the sword's sharp edge swiftly slicing through thin air with deadly grace.

He sliced through thin air one last time before sheathing the katana away with small pants.

He glanced at the picture of the heir and sole inheritor of the strongest Familgia in the underworld which was fixated on the wall with cold and unforgiving eyes as he was greeted with the sight of an amiable looking teenager with gentle and warm hazel-colored eyes.

His grip on the handle of his katana unconsciously tightened.

_He held no grudges or hatred towards the Mafia._

_He wasn't planning to kill to pacify his sick desires either._

_He was merely and simply trying to save the only thing he had left._

_His only family; his father…_

_…And in order to do that, he would gladly do anything._

_…Even if he had to kill the Vongola Decimo…_

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Save for this morning's surprising turn of events, the rest of the day went on normally soon after their little 'talk' in the Art Room during lunch was over.

Tsuna would be lying if he said that he didn't feel slightly troubled, but he would also be lying if he said that he didn't expect this to happen. He knew quite well that his words will trigger something, for better or for worse, and the brunette found himself fairly puzzled.

Was it a good sign that the four of them had stopped shooting some glances towards his direction or was it an even better sign if they shot him said glances? Tsuna had no idea.

Sighing inaudibly to himself, he closed his notebook and waited for approximately 2 minutes before shoving his notebook inside his school bag, knowing that classes for today will end in a few more minutes.

True to his words, after a minute or two, Nezu dismissed the class.

The brunette stood up, the legs of the chair scraping against the floor as he slung his bag behind his shoulder, intending to leave the classroom early and quietly when he suddenly stopped.

Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine.

He suspiciously felt something…

Something… which he always felt right before Reborn causes/plans some insane and crazy messed up event that was bound to make him lose his sanity at one point…

…Yes, something _dangerous_…

The inheritor of Vongola massaged his temples in agitation, slumping in defeat. He instinctively knew that something was bound to happen sooner or later, especially with Rokudo Mukuro's sudden appearance in his school of all places.

Loosening his tightened grip on the strap of his school bag, he walked towards the only door of his classroom when a certain conversation had him freezing in his tracks.

"U-Um, Alexander-kun… would you mind if we… come with you?"

"Ah, Maria-chan, would you like to come with us?"

"James-kun, Raven-kun, can we join you?"

Tsuna had no problem at all with the knowledge that the four of them were getting along with his _real_ classmates.

But what Mukuro said had him twitching.

"Ah, please do excuse us… You see, we planned to come with Tsunayoshi-kun."

…

**What.**

_'SINCE WHEN DID **THAT** HAPPEN!?'_ Tsuna asked incredulously with a disbelieving look, turning towards the blue-haired illusionist with an eyebrow raised.

And thus, a silent conversation began between the two by merely staring at each other.

Tsuna's piercing stare was silently demanding an explanation from the blue haired illusionist, eye already twitching from the ridiculousness of it all.

The only indication that Mukuro understood what Tsuna was trying to say was the sudden _brightness _of his smile.

They stared at each other, one with a bright innocent (**?**) smile and one with an unreadable stare.

After a few minutes of battles of wills, the brunette couldn't find any reason to flat out reject nor decline and so…

"…And?"

"…Yes?"

"…**AND**?"

"…"

"…I just don't know what the _hell_ you're thinking."

"Kufufu, thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"...I know."

Tsuna strode through the hallways without glancing at the unnaturally quiet group of teenagers behind him who, right before this whole 'enemy-now-in-school' fiasco, were hell-bent on killing him. It was unnerving, yes, but what was _more_ unnerving was the fact that said group of teenagers was following him around… _submissively._

Nevertheless, it wouldn't really hurt to invite these people to his… _gigantic_ house.

He has more than enough space.

…Right?

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Lal Mirch was frustrated.

Correction; very, _very_ frustrated…

Lal Mirch had her own pride, both as a warrior and a member of CEDEF, and so, her skills were exceptional and above average. In fact, she was supposedly the Rain Arcobaleno but due to some complications, the original plan was tampered with, leaving her behind with a partial-curse and another person to take her place. This just proves how muvh Lal has been through, meaning that she was mature enough to not easily be frustrated or provoked.

Now, you might be confused as to why a person of her caliber was exactly frustrated.

It's simple.

You see, as a member of CEDEF, she was required to check upon the Vongola HQ from time to time. During said occurrences where she had to secure the safety in the HQ, she often saw how Reborn tutors Tsuna or how Tsuna does with his everyday life with a sadistic tutor trying to literally behead his own student.

The sight was frightening.

Well, those were the old times. Right now, the brunette was more than capable of standing against his tutor (_and let's not forget that he picked up some characteristics from said tutor in the process_) while taking the price required to do so.

The usually sheepish and socially awkward coward has now turned into a full-fledged sarcastic gentleman who could make his opponents bow down to him in acknowledgement with a dazzling smile.

Yet again, that sight was utterly terrifying, Lal thought.

Another thing was that the brunette was independent yet dependent at the same time. He refused to be a little overly dependent in fear that he may bother others or trouble them and that's what made him amiable, in spite of his contradicting personality. He was strong enough to take on the strongest people for the sake of his family, his strength lying underneath his undying affection towards those who he wished to protect. It was also a well-known fact that Tsuna, in spite of his capabilities and potential, loathed the status of being the 'fearsome Vongola Decimo'. He just took the name 'Vongola Decimo' because it was the only way and method he knew in order to be able to protect his family. He has no concerns for mere status or reputation and he wasn't the type to brag about his status either. Though sarcastic and a little sadistic, the brunette was not the type of person to deceive people for the fun of it. He was, after all, an innocent and untainted child by heart, right before he was dragged into the madness that many called the 'Mafia'.

All in all, Tsunayoshi Sawada was the _last_ person in the entirety of earth that you'd want to become a Mafia Boss.

Now, in relevance to the _real_ reason as to why Lal was frustrated out of her wits…

As she had said, it was a simple reason.

_The brunette has let his guard down._

That one sentence may look a little odd or you might not see the point of her frustration at all, but she will have to remind you this. In such a harsh world with lots of responsibilities raining down on you like mad, you were not to let your guard down. You shouldn't show a glimpse of your own selfishness or greed, and you shouldn't, at all cost, _let your guard down._

For anyone else, that may serve as a simple 'keep your senses on high alert' type of thing but for Tsuna, it was another story.

The harsh training that Reborn had installed as a tutor towards Tsuna is not to be taken lightly since it could amount to physical changes **and** psychological differences.

What does Lal mean?

She means that though the training under the Sun Arcobaleno is able to extend his physical qualifications and capabilities, it does _more_ changes with the way he thinks. One example is his sarcasm and (lightly) sadistic thinking. If Tsuna hadn't met Reborn, he wouldn't have the guts to downright fight back, even verbally, against Reborn or _anyone_ for that matter.

So, because of his significant position in the underworld as the boss of the most influencing and strongest Mafia Familgia, he was instructed to never let his guard down.

And 'never letting his guard down' is equivalent to 'personality adjustments', in the brunette's case.

If you couldn't catch up to what that sentence meant, here is a clarification.

If you were an important person who holds such great authority over hundreds and thousands of people, you will naturally have a territory to stay into, right? But if ever you were outside said territory, or in this case, Vongola HQ, and you moved into a place where you barely have any knowledge to aside from its geographical features, how would you feel?

Threatened.

You are unaware of how things work, who people were, and it was natural to put on a façade because you're wary of the people who you didn't know.

This explains most of the things.

Tsuna, upon his entrance to Namimori, put on the 'friendly and gentle' act where he appears to be very accepting and warm towards everyone. Well, that wasn't a complete lie. Tsuna _was _–and still is- a friendly and gentle teenager who was accepting towards any ideas. His façade was flawless and it wasn't easy to crack or destroy since it came to him naturally.

It was then, a few hours later when classes ended, did Lal see Tsuna, **completely defenseless** with four other teenagers following behind him obediently. (-or rather, that's what she sees…)

Tsuna's 'façade' was nowhere to be seen and he was _genuinely _relaxed, his smile casually plastered on his face like it always have been in the HQ and it spoke of different levels into how much the brunette trusted the four teenagers following behind him.

Lal was enraged but even so, there was still the lingering fear of provoking the brunette.

"…Lal Mirch, everything is set. We just need to wait for-… Um, Lal Mirch…?" Oregano's inquisitive report had Lal turning her head a little too fast for her own liking.

"…Alright."

Well, things will work out into their favor anyways…

…probably.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Awkward.

That one word was enough to describe their current situation.

Ever since they left the school, heavy and unsettling silence has fallen over the five of them and the brunette was threatened to burst out into flames from the intensity of all their stares behind his back.

Pausing, he turned around and smiled uneasily.

"Anything wrong? You four have been intent on burning my back since 4 minutes ago…"

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro's illusion faded away, showing his real appearance when he was sure that they were far enough from the school. Chrome, Ken and Chikusa did the same with soft sighs.

"Vongola-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's _Sawada Tsunayoshi_."

Ken growled at him for interrupting Mukuro whilst Chrome timidly looked away.

Mukuro's smirk slightly looked strained and the brunette shrugged, continuing to walk.

"Well, if you're all following me silently it must mean you want something aside from killing me." Tsuna blinked suddenly, his eyes widening in realization. "Come to think of it…" He turned around and gave the four of them a sidelong glance. "You're not staying in Kokuyo Building, are you now? I mean, things probably leaked out and they will be watching over that area, assuming that you're staying there. Some might even bomb the whole place or something." He said.

While the other three seemed silent, Chrome nodded with a solemn look.

"…But, we're willing to fight them off… since Kokuyo Building is our territory…" She said.

Tsuna snapped his fingers, eyes brightening. "Ah." Chrome looked up. "I thought of a good idea!"

All of them looked at him; Mukuro with an eyebrow rose in mockery, Ken with a vicious snarl, Chikusa with an apathetic yet weary expression, and Chrome with innocent curiosity.

The four of them were, again, unnaturally silent. (Apparently, the awkward atmosphere got them to be a little too quiet…)

"How about you stay in my place?"

"…"

Had they been normal teenagers, they would have shouted.

**WHAT!?**

…then again, they weren't and they didn't.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Hibari Kyoya was told that his prey would come marching in this location.

He wasn't one to be misled nor deceived but as it turns out, he needed the information in order to bite his prey to death. Anyway, after biting said herbivore to death, he will be biting those who gave him the information themselves to death.

That was just how things worked in the world of carnivores and herbivores.

The raven haired teenager stood above the roof, his sharp and steely grey eyes searching for any particular person or group that would catch his eye.

And catch it did.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Tsuna knew they were being watched.

Yet he didn't really expect said person who was watching them to come jumping out of nowhere with a pair of tonfas in his grip, a murderous smirk plastered on his face.

"**I will bite you to death.**"

**TBC.**


	13. Target Thirteen

**(A/N: A little deepness won't hurt, ne?)**

**Target Thirteen: [CLASH: PART II]**

Timoteo was a hard-working man who was very dedicated to his line of work. He had countless of accomplishments as 'Vongola Nono' and he was acknowledged by other Mafia Familgias for his intelligence and wisdom that he had always unhesitatingly used to formulate strategies and plans when the safety and future of Vongola is questioned.

However, even he himself was aware of his limits.

He was already too old to even be capable of wielding his strength to its maximum capabilities and he knew better than to push himself any further. If he had done that, he would have foolishly brought the Vongola to its destruction.

And so, knowing that he wouldn't last any longer, he had asked his prided successor to take over his place.

Tsuna himself had made a name in the underworld and in spite of his young age, many people were already aware of his potential. No one really had the strength and confidence to defy him so Timoteo was certain that the brunette was really meant for the position. He was, after all, a prodigy. Not to mention, he wasn't the direct descendant of Primo for nothing.

Tsuna was strong, that was an undeniable fact. But like all others, he has his own weaknesses.

His concern for his friends and family might be his greatest strength, but they were his weakness, too. Timoteo knew well that the brunette was capable of sacrificing himself in order to protect those who he held dear. Another weakness would be his constant dislike of being referred to as 'Vongola Decimo'.

Potentials and strengths aside, Tsuna was just another teenager who sought a normal life, after all.

Desperation has led the entirety of Vongola to train Tsuna as early as possible for there were no other people who could take the position.

And so, because of that, the young child has pushed himself to his limits, more than once wanting to just give up and leave everything be. However, Reborn, who was aware of the harshness of reality, didn't let him. Reborn had forced Tsuna to become who the Vongola needed and if Reborn was to be honest, he himself didn't want to do it.

But they had no choice, this was the Mafia.

And the one who took the greatest blow **because of the Mafia **was Tsuna.

Tsuna, at the age of 12, never made any close friends. He was taught to distance himself from others since he knew that someone might just use him and break him. Those who worked for the Vongola couldn't really be considered his friends since Tsuna knew the pain of making friends with someone and seeing their corpse the next day.

They lived a life of difficulty and the brunette has more than once told them how he feared the boss' responsibilities.

With great power comes responsibility, Tsuna knew. Timoteo had wanted to pity him but by the time that the 9th boss of Vongola finally gained the confidence to talk with the brunette, he was faced with another different person.

Tsuna was already far too gone.

He was already who he should be, far off the clouds, unable to come down. Timoteo had restrained the pity, remorse, and guilt that he had felt. Tsuna was never once allowed to show his selfishness and greed in front of anyone, even himself, because he had his responsibilities and doing so would destroy him.

And so, Timoteo watched.

Timoteo didn't have the ability to just break into the brunette's defenses since he also didn't know that much about Tsuna. Reborn, who has interacted with Tsuna the most, had told Timoteo that this was unchangeable.

Tsuna's fate was unchangeable.

And Tsuna knew that.

Sometimes, the brunette will play everything off like the teenager he was but everyone knew _damn_ _well_ how the teenager worked harder than anyone else. He forced himself to suck it up and become a good leader that will do everything he could to protect them, even if he _hated_ the Mafia.

Timoteo had once accidentally asked why the brunette hated the Mafia in the first place.

It was then that he felt his mistakes slap him in the face when Tsuna answered with a pained smile.

_"It took everything away from me."_

Timoteo understood.

Even when Tsuna had yet to be involved with the Mafia, his father was rarely at home, leaving him and his mother alone. That whole time, Tsuna had believed that his father was dead and he tried his very best to comfort his mother. It was then when he grew up did things start to bite and hurt; Tsuna began to openly hate his father.

The incident that marked the first rampage of Tsuna was also triggered because his mother was almost taken away from him _because_ of the Mafia. His freedom was also stolen away. His purpose was changed, his aim was forced and most of all, he never felt happiness.

Even with all that, Tsuna never once complained.

Sure, he might have whined at the past, but now that he had grown up, not a single complaint was heard. He remained resilient.

There was no use trying to cry over things if it has happened. The best that Tsuna could do was doing what he was supposed to do.

Timoteo's jaw clenched at the mere thought of it. If he could make one wish, he would wish that it shouldn't have been Tsuna who was standing in line to become the successor.

Because if Tsuna was asked to completely neglect who he was, Timoteo was very sure that Tsuna would break.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Upon one look at the other's face, Tsuna immediately recognized him as Hibari Kyoya, the leader of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee.

To be honest, he had no idea as to why the other was even right there, standing in front of them with a feral smirk that clearly and obviously indicated that he wanted to fight. It was then that he realized that prior to leaving the school, he had felt the eerie sensation of slight fear crawl down his spine.

_'Ah, Lal Mirch and Oregano-san's doing._' He thought with a strained smile.

Taking a rather brave step forward, he sighed heavily and fixated a very, **very** stern gaze on Mukuro who looked a little too eager to comply with the blatant challenge that Hibari has laid down. Thankfully, Mukuro complied with a fake smile, pointlessly trying to convince Tsuna that he _hadn't _just tried to attack the other.

Tsuna was forced to move when Hibari suddenly attacked him. He had instinctively moved his head to the left when Hibari came rushing in with his tonfa, his right hand lightly holding the weapon at the very moment that he moved his head to dodge it.

"As much as I would appreciate fighting with you today for whatever reason you may have in mind, I would like to remind you how you are not _fully_ healed yet." He said with a slight frown, his sharp hazel-eyes not at all missing the stiff way the raven-haired teenager moved. "Plus," He continued. "I've had enough surprises for today." Tsuna gently pushed Hibari's weapons away with astonishing strength that slightly startled Hibari himself.

Tsuna felt the strong pounding in his head and he rubbed it agitatedly in an attempt to soothe it, not at all liking his current situation. He doesn't do well with surprises after all.

He turned to them and spoke.

"We have _some_ things we have to discuss and I would appreciate it if you guys followed."

For some unfathomable reason that no one understood at all, all of them followed him.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

The current head of Vongola had never noticed that he had arrived in front of the door which led to the meeting room, having been lost in his thoughts during his walk towards this room.

He doesn't necessarily keep leaving his office, seeing as to how the paperwork itself was infinite. However, this time, he was forced to do so since he had a matter to discuss; an _important_ matter that involves a certain brunette.

Taking in a deep breath, Timoteo cleared his mind of any of his previous thoughts. The person he was about to face wasn't really the type of person anybody would like to meet so a little mental preparation was needed.

Finally prepared, Timoteo opened the room that led to the meeting room that is currently occupied by 7 guests.

"It's nice to see you again." Timoteo greeted, his eyes meeting a pair of intense red orbs.

"What the hell do you need?" His tone clearly mirrored his abhorrence towards the man, though if Timoteo had to honestly say anything at all, the tone was not as threatening as it used to be.

_'It's probably because of **him**.'_ The old man thought with a small smile.

"We all know that Tsunayoshi-kun will be taking my place soon." 5 figures flinched at the 'name' which had _never_ been said around their leader; it was a taboo in all sense of the word, after all.

Instead of making a move to kill the 70-year-old man as all of them had expected, the figure who sat royally on the chair narrowed his eyes fiercely.

"**And**?" He ground out. He might not really be doing anything at all –seeing as to how he was sitting on the chair lazily-, but he has this exceptional talent of _running out of patience_.

It was wise to finish this discussion as early as he could, Timoteo thought.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is currently gathering his Guardians and it will take a few weeks or a month at most to succeed." Timoteo straightforwardly explained. "I would like you to test their abilities and capabilities." He finished, silently waiting for the other's response.

The silence that settled in the meeting room was more than uncomfortable but they were professionals and they knew better than to express it. Although as longer as the silence dragged on, the impatience and uncertainty rose rapidly.

No one exactly expected him to laugh his wits out.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" He looked completely mad as he laughed, hunching over at the humor which the others failed to detect. No one really understood, but it was better to leave him be.

They continued to listen and wait, practically on the edge as they waited for their leader's answer.

Looking up with a wild and dangerous smirk, he gave his answer.

"I'll turn that piece of shit into ashes."

They all blinked.

To anyone, that would've meant nothing but a death threat but for those who currently occupied the room, it meant that he... _accepted _in order... to defeat the person who he had hated deeply. (It was common knowledge to them that this was the very first time that he actually used 'shit' to address someone or anyone at all, usually calling everyone by 'trash' or 'scum'.)

That alone shows how much he loathed Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

"Now, _please_ do explain to me _what on earth_ you guys were thinking."

Tsuna sat down comfortably on the sofa, urging his… '_guests_' to do the same from the other couch which faced him. Hibari and Mukuro, apparently disliking the thought of Tsuna having a good 'control' on them, chose to stay by the walls near the staircase.

"And I'm not only talking to them, also you, Lal Mirch, Oregano-san."

Chrome, Ken and Chikusa stared inquiringly at him, curious as to what he meant by the last part.

No sooner did he say that did a bespectacled woman with an infant perched up on her shoulder walk in the living room, their faces slightly pale. They were both silent as they stood a good feet away from the brunette who appeared to be _perfectly _calm.

Lal was the first one to speak.

"You do know how Reborn thinks."

Tsuna's eyes snapped to her a little too quickly.

"**Reborn**." He repeated with a smile; a smile that was eerily similar to Mukuro's. "And you decided that it was **wise** to bring someone who was currently **healing** to **attack **me." He deadpanned.

Lal and Oregano didn't know how to answer to that.

"I don't care if Reborn told you to do so. It wasn't a good move to let Hibari Kyoya have the opportunity to attack me; capable or not." He said, his smile still smoothly plastered on his face.

They basked in an uncomfortable silence for a few more seconds before the brunette shifted into his seat, his eyes threatening to pierce through Oregano's and Lal's heads.

"You still aren't completely out of this mess, you two." Tsuna stated.

All of the occupants of the room were _definitely_ sure that the brunette's eyes flashed amber for the briefest of moments.

"What about you?" Tsuna turned his terrifying stare towards the four who still hadn't given him a reason for actually deciding to move to Namimori Middle. Chrome's vague answer of 'thanking him' didn't suffice either.

"Your stay in Namimori is definitely not a one-time thing. What exactly is your reason?"

Mukuro crossed his arms above his chest as he leaned on the wall behind him, subtly trying to avoid Tsuna's eyes.

"To ask why you did _that_."

Lal suddenly shot Tsuna a questioning glance.

"What does he mean, Sawada?" She instantly asked, not caring if she had just been threatened a few seconds ago.

Giving Lal a sidelong look, Tsuna smoothly lied.

"I saved them."

Fortunately, Mukuro and his group caught on the hidden implications of Tsuna's lie. It was so convincing that Chrome had to think over it three times before catching on.

"I already gave you my explanation, but you aren't giving any indication that you would be leaving Namimori any time soon." Tsuna retorted, perfectly aware that he was playing with something dangerous.

"You can't possibly believe that we'll be coming back to Kokuyo." Chikusa spoke up softly. "That place may be our territory but there are people after Mukuro-sama and sometimes, it isn't worth the risk."

Contemplating Chikusa's response, Tsuna leaned in nearer.

"No places to stay, in other words." Tsuna flat out said. _'By saying that it isn't worth the risk… he must mean that staying with **me** will drive away the persistent ones because they are under my protection. Indeed, that **is** a valid reason.'_

"I believe I have told you I have more than enough rooms and space in this place."

Lal spluttered and Oregano choked.

"…S-Sawada, are you _serious_!?"

Tsuna didn't even look at them.

"Then what do you suggest I stuff the house with?"

Moving his stare towards the last person, Tsuna's smile seemed to stretch even further.

"As for you, Hibari-san," He began. "I was **serious** when I said that you weren't fully healed. You could add more problems and burden for your body if you continued walk about as freely as you wished to."

The skylark turned to face him with a dark glare.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna's smile vanished.

They all stiffened, waiting for Tsuna's reply. It was his decision to answer truthfully or to lie.

Tsuna stood up from his position, slightly startling them. His face was unreadable as he grabbed the keys of his house from the depths of his pockets, the edges of his lips slightly turning up in what could be a hint of a smile.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, a student of Namimori Middle." He innocently said, walking towards the direction of the door that will lead him outside the house.

Before completely exiting the living room, he turned around and grinned. "I am also the successor and sole inheritor of the strongest Mafia Familgia that was recognized as the '_Capo di tutti capi' _or the 'Boss of all Bosses' due to its incomparable and unparalleled reputation."

They stared at him in an incredulous and disbelieving manner.

"Now, I suggest that you take one room upstairs and take a good rest to completely heal. If I were to hear that you left or if you were to even consider the idea of doing so otherwise, I'll make sure to drag you back and sedate you. Who knows, you might just find another reason to heal yourself with once you try to escape."

'…_Why is it that his threat sounded a little too true to be considered a lie?'_ Oregano thought, unaware that everyone was thinking along the same lines.

"Where are you going, Sawada-sama?" Oregano uncertainly called out, choosing to push her thoughts away.

Tsuna threw his keys towards Mukuro's direction who caught it with ease, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to visit Gokudera-kun and check how he's doing. Last thing I heard about him is that he was trying to make the doctors choke on his dynamites while lighting their eyeballs on fire. It would be worrying if his condition worsens."

_'**That**'s what you're worried about!?' _Ken incredulously asked, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

_'D-dynamites in a… hospital?' _Chrome thought, her eyebrows furrowing together.

_'...is it even normal to let your enemies sleep in your own house?' _Chikusa asked himself, genuinely puzzled.

_'Kufufu… charismatic qualities and frightening aura, he has it all down.' _Mukuro thought amusedly.

_ 'So it was **that** herbivore that woke me up._' Hibari thought with a scowl. _'I'll bite him to death.'_

_'Sometimes, I just have to think how Reborn rubbed off on Sawada. It's frightening.'_ Lal thought with a grimace.

_'This is exactly why I thought it wasn't a good idea to do something to anger Sawada-sama…' _Oregano thought fearfully, her mind already coming up with the punishment that they'll be facing once Tsuna returns.

In conclusion, every single occupant of the living room (save for Oregano and Lal who knew him well) saw Tsuna as a charismatic yet terrifying oddball that was an utter enigma with a few screws loose.

Not quite the best impression a Mafia Don could have made…

**TBC.**


	14. Target Fourteen

**(A/N: I have taken some trivia from KHR's wiki because I found how interesting it was to know things that weren't so obvious in the Anime… xD **

**Anyway, please enjoy Target Fourteen which may as well be my longest chapter in my entire years of living in Earth…)**

**Target Fourteen: [The Peace, and the disruption of Peace]**

Two weeks had quickly passed after the whole ordeal about Kokuyo.

Mukuro had gladly accepted the offer that the brunette has offered to them for the sake of mocking the Mafia Don. Chrome didn't say anything, merely following Mukuro's decision. Ken, however, showed a little too much dislike towards the idea, blatantly pointing out just how 'too good to be true' the offer was. Chikusa had also agreed with Ken, saying that providing them _shelter_, _protection_ and their _needs_ is a little too much without asking for anything in return.

Tsuna had told them that it was alright and thankfully, he somewhat managed to convince Ken that no, there were _no_ ulterior motives for letting them live in his house. Chikusa and Ken had put up a good fight, claiming that they couldn't take any risks for Mukuro's sake.

The said blue-haired illusionist, on the other hand, simply let them do whatever they want, finding Tsuna's slightly exasperated expression amusing. It took a few days for Ken and Chikusa to _finally_ accept the offer wholeheartedly.

Nevertheless, Mukuro and his gang continued to attend Namimori Middle with Tsuna providing them their fees. However, there was that one time where Chrome approached him and told him that she will be working in a part-time job and that he didn't have to do so anymore since Ken and Chikusa will help her. Tsuna relented and from then on, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa managed to somewhat pay off for their own necessities.

Hibari, though, was another story.

Tsuna was aware that the skylark was fortunate and rich since he came from _the_ Hibari's. The Vongola has once associated with the raven-haired teenager's parents to discuss some sort of matter that would benefit both parties. It was no surprise that Hibari didn't know of this since he has yet to take over his parents' business.

Back to the point, 2 weeks ago, Tsuna had _insisted _that Hibari should stay in one room in his house for at least one day to make sure that nothing will go wrong with his body. As quick as the Sun Flames healed his body, the damage done before he was healed was a little too large to be disregarded. And so, the skylark was _forced_ to stay in the room that he personally chose, having no chance of escape (courtesy of Tsuna).

The brunette was, of course, aware of the rumors concerning a certain Disciplinary Committee member who has sent countless of students to the hospital in a critical condition (A.K.A Hibari Kyoya). The brunette didn't want to take any kind of risk by letting the prefect roam around while seeking blood for that one day.

After the promised 'one day, you should stay', Hibari disappeared from the room and the brunette let it be. He was aware that aside from hunting those who dare disrupt Namimori's peace, he had his job as the school's prefect.

However, as fate may have it, once in a while, Tsuna will encounter Hibari who was practically bathed in blood, battered and bruised from another fight.

The successor of Vongola sighed heavily on that day, knowing that he just _had_ to look after Hibari who tended to overexert himself, sometimes even barely managing to stand up by himself. That was why the brunette and the skylark came towards an unspoken agreement that Hibari will be welcomed in his house whenever he wished to stay. It had become their (unspoken) routine to have Tsuna treating Hibari who _always_ had to bite someone to death.

Hibari didn't (couldn't) really refuse being helped by the brunette since Tsuna bluntly pointed out how the raven-haired teenager owed him (the hospitalization of the members of the Disciplinary Committee, the removal of threat in Namimori, etc…) and that he has yet to pay it back. Tsuna then told Hibari that the only thing that Hibari could do in order to pay his debt back was to let Tsuna treat his wounds since as it turns out; the skylark _rarely_ goes to the hospital to ask someone to treat his wounds. After a little investigation here and there, Tsuna found out that the raven-haired prefect goes to the hospital to _sleep_ (The brunette had let out a 30 minutes' worth of lecture on Hibari once he found out about that).

Two days after the 'one day, you should stay' for Hibari, Tsuna had received a report from Oregano that Gokudera had been discharged from the hospital. During those previous two days, Tsuna will always visit the hospital to check on Gokudera and Fuuta, making sure that they were completely alright. Gokudera had forcibly asked the doctors to discharge him as early as they could since he had yet to properly express his gratitude towards the brunette. Tsuna, at first, caught on the slightest admiration that Gokudera felt towards him. However, that subtle admiration had been slowly turning into something akin to 'obsession', if the over protectiveness of Gokudera towards him was anything to go by.

Fuuta had been discharged earlier than Gokudera and the young child, who the brunette had taken a liking to, thanked him gratefully. However, Tsuna was a little astounded to see just how _terrified _the young child was upon their very first meeting. The brunette has concluded that the reaction had probably something to do with his strength and power that was carried by his name: 'Fuuta of the Stars'. Honestly speaking, Tsuna didn't really have his sights on the power that Fuuta held, but a small voice at the back of his head (which sounded terribly like Reborn) had told him just how much of a great asset Fuuta was, if he ever decided to go to Tsuna's side. Tsuna had immediately kicked the voice out of his head and he decided to get to know the child a little more.

When Tsuna got to know more of Fuuta, he figured out just how much alike they were.

Both never had any friends because of their respective reputations and responsibilities, the possibilities of danger embedded deeply in their heads. They, too, have had felt the feeling of devastation of seeing people die right before their eyes. They held the same fears, knowing that many people had already died because of their existences.

It was then that Tsuna realized how dangerous it was to send a young child outside with no one to help him or accompany him when he was being targeted by some malicious and self-conceited bastards.

A few seconds after being asked by the brunette if he would like to live in his house, the doctor who came to check on Fuuta's condition came upon the sight of _the_ Vongola Decimo being glomped by a 9-year-old child.

At first, Fuuta didn't appreciate the fact that he would be living under the same roof as someone who had previously kidnapped him, but after a little conversation and bonding time with Chrome (who resembled Mukuro a little too closely), he finally warmed up to the idea and he had cheerfully become the person to kill any type of 'awkward' moments with his presence.

A little after that, Gokudera and Tsuna had fell into the routine of walking each other home before and after school. Tsuna didn't really get any type of options since he just couldn't imagine seeing Gokudera looking like an abandoned puppy if he ever dared to refuse. With that said, Gokudera happily and eagerly escorted Tsuna home.

However, there was just one problem.

It was the fact that Gokudera wasn't aware that Alexander, Maria, James and Raven, were the same people as Mukuro, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. Surely, it also wouldn't help if Gokudera were to find out that said group of four were _actually _living under the same roof as him.

It was by one unfortunate day when Tsuna was escorted to his house as usual by Gokudera that the secret had been found out.

Both were just about to bid their farewells to each other when Hibari's tonfa suddenly came flying towards Tsuna. Thankfully, Tsuna's reaction towards the unpredicted threat didn't come late and he caught the tonfa with his left hand whilst Gokudera dutifully and protectively shielded Tsuna with his own body by stepping in front, a fierce scowl set on his features.

Hibari and 'Alexander' abruptly came into view, bursting through the door. That sudden action made Gokudera hold out his dynamites, determined to obliterate those who trespassed in Tsuna's home.

The silver-head was suddenly stopped by Tsuna himself, and since Gokudera really wasn't the type of person to doubt the person who he had chosen to admire, he backed down as the brunette has silently urged him to. It was much to his surprise to see Tsuna throwing the tonfa back at Hibari with frightening speed, both 'trespassers' now looking at Tsuna's direction.

"Oh, you're home now. Welcome home, Tsunayoshi-kun." Alexander greeted cheerfully with an irritatingly sardonic smirk, two hands holding his trident as he applied more pressure to push the skylark back.

"Herbivore." Hibari nodded towards the brunette in a greeting, effortlessly catching the thrown tonfa, launching another attack once he caught the other pair of tonfa with blinding speed, only to be dodged by Mukuro yet again.

"What is it **this** time?" Tsuna tiredly asked with an exasperated sigh, knowing that the secret was… well, no longer a secret.

"This herbivore was annoying so I bit him to death." Hibari ground out with a glare.

"And I said that it wasn't legal to just hit someone because they're annoying." Mukuro countered.

Tsuna slammed his palm on his face in irritation.

"**Alexander**, it really isn't convincing when **you** are the one who is saying that."

An ex-convict who had once escaped the inescapable Vendicare Prison because he had killed all the members of Estraneo Familgia was actually _saying_ that 'hitting someone because they're annoying is illegal' is something that Tsuna couldn't completely wrap his head around with.

Nonetheless, the sight of Gokudera looking utterly lost at the corner of his eye made Tsuna think that this little normal argument between the pineapple and duckling had gone far enough.

"You guys will get **another **hour's worth of lecture, not only about fighting and what's legal and not, but also about destruction of properties. Now, go back at once lest you want another hour to be added." Tsuna firmly stated, knowing perfectly well how those two hated being lectured like little children.

Both Hibari and Mukuro clicked their tongues simultaneously as they withdrew, their faces looking slightly defeated. However, Mukuro, wanting vengeance, undid the illusion and soon, the real appearance of the illusionist came into view, further confusing and shocking the bomber behind Tsuna.

The brunette sweetly smiled.

"Mukuro, you get _three hours_ worth of lecture."

"…Kufufu… It was worth it."

"Want another hour?"

"…"

"Then go back." Nonetheless, the smile never wavered.

It might just be Tsuna's imagination but Hibari had a rather satisfied smirk on his face when he returned inside the house.

Turning around, the brunette had faced Gokudera whose face definitely expressed just how confused and lost he was, mouth agape at the simple thought of having those two go back inside the brunette's house.

"As you had seen, yes, Alexander is Mukuro," Tsuna winced when Gokudera's unfocused eyes looked at him sharply. "…and he, with Hibari, live in-…" Gokudera's wide eyes didn't let Tsuna finish his sentence. As fast as the speed of sound, Gokudera had grabbed Tsuna's hand, searching for any injuries, quickly doing the same with the rest of Tsuna's body with a panicked look.

"D-Don't worry, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna weakly said. "They didn't force me. I invited them."

If anything, Gokudera looked even _more_ defeated and helpless.

There was nothing but awkward silence between them until Gokudera blinked, his eyes seemingly a little too dry to continue staring at Tsuna unblinkingly.

"B-But, Tsuna-sama… that guy… tried to kill you and… he… was our classmate?" Gokudera whispered his eyes still wide.

Sighing softly, Tsuna dropped his school bag.

_'I guess I have no choice.' _He thought. _'And seriously, Lal Mirch was right. I hang around Reborn a little too much. He's already rubbing off on me.'_

The light in Tsuna's eyes dulled down into something frighteningly blank, not a single emotion present on his ever gentle features.

"Answer me truthfully, Gokudera-kun." He suddenly said, his voice lower and slightly deeper.

"B-But Tsuna-sama-…" Startled, Gokudera unconsciously stuttered, not at all expecting the sudden change of voice.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes, I do b-but-"

"If someone was to target me, will you protect me?"

"Of course b—"

"If your father was to order you to kill me, will you?"

"N-**NO**!"

"If the world was against me, whose side would you take?"

"Y-YOURS, OF COURSE…!"

"Even if you're against _the_ Arcobaleno and Vindice?"

"_YES_!"

"…Will you **die** for me?"

"T-THAT GOES WITHOUT SAYING!"

Tilting his head to the side, Tsuna slipped his hand inside his pocket and he slowly approached Gokudera who remained fixated in his place. The brunette's hand came out of the pocket only to be seen holding a…

...pair of metallic gloves.

The brunette's eyes rendered Gokudera motionless and speechless.

Even if he wanted to ask why the brunette has brought a pair of gloves out, he just couldn't. His voice had remained hidden somewhere and his body forgot what it was like to 'move'.

Slowly, Tsuna wore the gloves and he smiled eerily.

But there was just something about that smile that…

...that… there was just… **something**.

Something that Gokudera desperately tried to find out.

Tsuna raised his gloved hands and Sky Flames burst forth, threatening to lick Gokudera's skin.

The silver-head bomber winced at the heat that the flames were emitting, inwardly understanding that a direct contact with the flames would definitely _kill _him. There was the feeling of undeniable fear and it was with a soft gasp that Gokudera realized that this would be the first time he had ever felt fear after a few years.

He was scared, yes… but looking back at the smile on Tsuna's face…

…oh.

**Oh_._**

"You said you will be willing to die for my sake." Tsuna muttered, his eyes carefully blank as his gloved hands reached out to touch Gokudera's head. "Well," He paused, taking one step forward.

"What if **I** killed **you**?" He asked, knowing that the heat of his flames were threateningly a little too hot to simply endure.

Gokudera's option was to fight _or_ dodge.

And those two options would be enough to change everything.

Slowly, the silver-haired teenager's lips parted, and the response had Tsuna's eyes narrowing in response.

"Then please do so. If it will make Tsuna-sama happy, then I won't mind." Gokudera resolutely answered, his eyes showing conviction as he looked directly into Tsuna's without any hint of fear.

They lapsed in silence.

The fire has yet to be extinguished, their stares have yet to be broken, and the silence has yet to be shattered.

But still, Tsuna continued to reach out until his hands came into contact with Gokudera's head.

Surprisingly so, Gokudera smiled.

In contrast to the previous degree of heat that the flames held, this flame was soft and warm, almost like a gust of warm wind. It was a soothing flame that managed to let Gokudera slip out a smile; a genuine smile that didn't hold its usual arrogance and admiration. It was a simple smile that he showed at the accomplishment that he had obtained.

"Well, I still have a few more rooms to spare." Tsuna laughed out, ruffling Gokudera's hair with a radiant smile of his own. "What do you say?"

And, with those words, the case was closed.

The silver-haired loyal follower of Tsuna enthusiastically agreed to the offer and it was much after their little 'talk' did they found out that all occupants of the household were peeking out from the inside of the house, watching the sudden 'switch' that happened when Tsuna had threatened to kill Gokudera to test his loyalty.

Chrome and Fuuta had been together, peeking from the second floor from Fuuta's room, Ken was peeking from the shattered window (thanks to Hibari's tonfa), Chikusa was peeking from the curtains of his room, Mukuro was leaning on the broken door of the house with a smirk as he watched, not bothering to peek at all, and Hibari was on the roof of the house, arms beneath his head, a hint of a smile playing across his lips.

Gokudera then moved in a few hours after that, the household getting even livelier with the presence of a short-tempered delinquent that was loyal to Tsuna and Tsuna only.

Usually, their mornings would consist of Tsuna waking up early to prepare breakfast along with Chrome who had politely asked to join him so that she could learn how to cook. The one who would step down next from the staircase was Hibari, who Tsuna assumed to wake up even earlier than him. He would silently take a short nap in the living room after stepping down. It took quite some time for Tsuna to realize that Hibari usually exits the house through the window to patrol around Namimori and the school, only to come back through the window yet again to do something which Tsuna wisely presumed as paperwork (he _is_ the leader of Disciplinary Committee). Once he comes down from the staircase, he will head straight to the living room to take a nap.

It took another day for Tsuna to realize that Hibari had taken a liking to Japanese tea (seeing that the skylark helped himself to another cup of tea during the day before). The brunette tested this out one morning by entering the living room without making any sound (because he knew the pain of doing so when a certain Hibari Kyoya was sleeping), gently putting the cup of tea by the desk beside Hibari. A few minutes later, Hibari left the living room only to see Chrome and Tsuna preparing breakfast in the dining room.

The independent prefect patted Tsuna's head which the brunette translated as a 'Thank you' for the tea.

The next person who woke up next was Gokudera who would loyally yet (strangely so) quietly greet Chrome and Tsuna. They found out that in comparison to the usual loud and rambunctious way he talked in the afternoons, Gokudera was strangely quiet in the mornings. He would often give a reluctant 'thank you' to Chrome (well, he _wasn't_ exactly a cold-hearted bastard so a greeting or a thank you wouldn't hurt, right?) and they will proceed to eat their breakfast, sometimes making a small conversation here and there.

Tsuna and Gokudera figured out that though Chrome was usually a timid and quiet girl, she will eventually warm up and talk a little more confidently without stuttering. She would smile more often and though not really used to being treated a little too kindly, she was a very kind girl. It took Gokudera and Tsuna (who were geniuses and prodigies in their own rights) to figure out that Chrome's full name was an anagram for Mukuro's own; which in this case, was the same person who gave Chrome her name.

[Kurōmu Dokuro-Mukuro Rokudō]

Chrome had once told them about her past and how Mukuro had rescued her and for some reason, Gokudera saw the 'annoying bastard' in a new light. Tsuna, though, already knew that there just had to be some sort of thing that would prove that Mukuro _is _human and that he, too, feels the need to help someone. Nonetheless, there were no arguments on that day (it appears that Hibari has been listening in the conversation as well from the living room).

The next to go down the staircase to eat breakfast was Fuuta who would adorably so, still be half-asleep. Tsuna had enrolled him in Namimori Elementary school. The brunette had remembered how frighteningly similar they were and Tsuna drew a conclusion that Fuuta was most probably home-schooled, like him.

And so, Tsuna told Fuuta to try and enjoy his life like the child he was so that he wouldn't regret…

…so that… he wouldn't regret to not have made friends…

…like he once did.

Though aside from that, he had asked Hibari to at least lend him one member from the Disciplinary Committee to look after Fuuta in his school since nothing will change the fact that he was being targeted.

Aside from telling their pasts, they would often make a friendly conversation with each other while eating their breakfast, basking at the peacefulness in the household every morning. Fuuta would occasionally make rankings in the library which was rarely visited by anyone so that he would learn new things every now and then, but what he did most of the time was talk with Chrome. Both of them had enjoyed each other's companies and the brunette found great joy in that.

While everyone is off to do whatever they wanted, Gokudera and Tsuna would often discuss things that were a little too serious to be considered 'normal'. Usually, their conversations would involve the politics, the Mafia, recommendable weapons, threatening people and the likes. Chrome, who had forgotten to get her school bag from the living room once, personally had to remember how to let not Fuuta enter the living room when Gokudera and Tsuna were having their 'conversations', reminding herself that Fuuta might be scarred for life.

Unsurprisingly so, Ken and Chikusa would be the next to walk down the stairs simultaneously while, _surprisingly so_, not bickering. If anything, the two were friendly, not at all insulting each other, or anyone for that matter. The two were close with Chrome and though they might not admit it out loud, they worry for her sake in a certain degree. Ken and Chikusa were also friendly with Fuuta, often talking with him while making the child laugh.

Though their appearances didn't warrant it, they were… _good_ with handling children.

That surprised everyone a lot.

Another surprising thing was that Mukuro was the latest to wake up from all of them. He would usually come down with bed-hair which Chrome will try to tame with a little help from Tsuna. Another thing they found out was that the blue-haired teenager was rather… _grumpy_ when he wakes up.

Another person with the case of 'do-not-disturb-while-sleeping', Tsuna had thought with a grimace.

It was dangerous enough to have Hibari being impossible to wake up lest they wanted to be beheaded (and even Tsuna was included in that), but then there was Mukuro who had actually didn't bother with sarcasm every morning. He was always frowning when he comes down the stairs and the only way to somewhat smooth that grumpy-looking face was… a cup of hot chocolate.

Apparently, Chrome had once admitted to Tsuna (only Tsuna) that Mukuro had taken a liking for chocolate. If there was anything more surprising than Ken and Chikusa getting along together every morning, there were the facts that Chrome would share about Mukuro to the brunette.

Pushing the odd discoveries aside, thanks to the information that Chrome herself shared to him, it wasn't really a hard task to get Mukuro into a pleasant mood every morning.

A few minutes after finishing their breakfast, Tsuna and Gokudera would head to school with Fuuta to drop him off his own school which was separated from where they studied. Sometimes, Hibari would leave the house at the same time as they did, but sometimes, the skylark would leave a few minutes earlier. After dropping the 9-year-old child to his own school while telling him to be good, the two teenagers would head back to Namimori Middle. By the time that they arrive, 'Alexander and his siblings' were already there inside the room, being surrounded by their fans. It didn't take long for Tsuna's and Gokudera's own to approach them.

Over the time, people feared Gokudera because of his frightening personality and no one really dared to stare at his face for long. That was why when several girls chanced a glance at Gokudera who only got along well with Tsuna; they swooned and fainted, giving birth to another fan club. Well, it was not at all surprising seeing as to how Gokudera was smart enough to ace all his tests and he got his looks and his talent for using dynamites, too. In fact, girls found it endearing that Gokudera was unfriendly. (How girls do that, Tsuna will never know)

And that was how they usually spent their mornings; peacefully and calmly.

…

…

But then again, sometimes, they say that when things get a little too peaceful, a large, **large** storm was about to approach them.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

A few days ago, Lal Mirch had been called back to Italy by Timoteo and Reborn themselves, telling her that there was something urgent that they must discuss.

Finding a very good reason to somehow not appear in front of Tsuna for a little while (she still hadn't forgotten the fact that they –Her and Oregano- were mere inches from angering **the** Vongola Decimo), she decided to head to Italy as soon as possible.

She didn't waste any time as she traveled back to the headquarters, even going as far as ignoring the greetings of the members who were in charge of guarding the Vongola HQ.

Once Reborn had mentioned 'urgent', she knew that it wasn't something to fool around with.

Knocking quickly on Timoteo's door, she waited patiently for the 70-year-old man to permit her entrance.

Not even after a second of retreating her hand to her side did she hear Timoteo's voice, telling her to come in.

When she entered the room, she saw another occupant who she hadn't expected to see.

Lal closed the door behind her and she approached Timoteo's desk, giving a nod to Reborn as a greeting. She didn't even spare the other occupant a glance, noting how unusually quiet the brat was today.

"Well, how is Tsunayoshi-kun in Namimori?" Was the first question that Timoteo asked.

Not one to stall any time, she quickly replied.

"He had been doing well, fitting in quite nicely inside the town. However, he had often expressed how he didn't appreciate the house you had provided for him," Glancing at Reborn, she added. "He also asked me to tell Reborn that he shouldn't do _that_ again."

After nodding, Timoteo watched as Lal turned to Reborn in a more casual manner.

"And I got _scolded_ by him."

Reborn's smirk grew.

Timoteo cleared his throat before smiling wryly.

"Has he found anyone yet?" He asked straightforwardly.

Lal didn't exactly know how to answer to his question but her expression didn't show it. However, she failed to remind herself that she was currently in front of Reborn, and that meant that the Sun Arcobaleno would immediately notice if she was hiding something.

"…He _didn't _exactly make it official, but there might be someone amongst those he acquainted himself with who has the potential." Reborn said bluntly with his shady tone, receiving a startled stare in return. Sighing softly, Lal nodded in defeat before turning to Timoteo.

"Gokudera Hayato was discovered to be studying in Namimori upon Sawada's first day and the brunette acquainted himself with him, seeing no risks at making friends with someone who will understand his current situation." She reported. "Prior to the end of the Kokuyo matter, he had encountered Rokudo Mukuro with three other teenagers. They are Chrome Dokuro, Ken Joshima, and Chikusa Kakimoto. All three, except for Chrome Dokuro, has had past with the Estraneo Familgia. Another teenager who was acquainted with Sawada was Hibari Kyoya who Sawada had saved during the fight."

"From _t__he _Stranger Incident, _the_ heir of the Hibari's, and _the _Smokin' Bomb Hayato…?" Timoteo questioned with surprise.

"Yes."

Fortunately (or maybe not), Lal caught a glimpse of a rather victorious grin on Reborn's face.

"And?" Timoteo urged.

"The other criminals were captured save for those who I have mentioned by the Vindice. For now, all that I have mentioned are currently living in Tsuna's house along with Fuuta de la Stella for protection purposes."

…

…

Silence.

…

…

"…I have given him a house to provide shelter for those who will be his future guardians but going as far as letting criminals to live inside his house…" Timoteo muttered, not at all surprised as he had expected himself to be. Sometimes, Tsuna was just _that_ surprising so surprises aren't surprising anymore, especially when Tsuna is mentioned.

However, Reborn had a different reaction.

"Why?" He asked sharply, his small voice sounding a little too intimidating, even if he appeared to be an infant.

"Sawada had mentioned how he saved them." Lal admitted, confused at the how Reborn quieted down.

"That damn **_idiot_**." Reborn hopped off the surface of Timoteo's desk. "You really think that those who had a past with the Estraneo would openly accept an offer from a Mafia Don? And you said that the Vindice had captured the rest of the criminals. Why not those who are currently staying in Tsuna's house? It doesn't make any sense." He said, clearly enough for Timoteo to hear.

"…Reborn-kun, are you implying that Tsuna did something to free those criminals?"

"I am not **implying**." His gritted teeth made him hiss his reply. "That **idiot** probably **did**."

At this point, the astonishment was evident in Timoteo's elderly features.

"How?" He asked.

Lal, who had turned silent after Reborn's questions, suddenly gasped.

"The Prophecy!" She yelled, turning to look at Reborn whose sharp eyes were concealed by his fedora. "Reborn, I know that Sawada _is_ an idiot but this is just_ too _much! It's not idiotic; it's already _beyond_ insane! You should know how we promised to keep Aria's foresight amongst ourselves!"

Reborn turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Then what else do you think would have made the Vindice back down from their decision?"

Lal opened her mouth, until realization dawned on her, knowing that there was _nothing_ that would make the Vindice back down from any of their decisions.

"That damn idiot deserves a little greeting. From **me**." Reborn stated matter-of-factly. "I had considered telling him about the Varia's plan, and the matter about Lambo being a part of Tsuna's Familgia to somehow make sure that he would be prepared for the decision himself but I changed my mind."

Lambo looked up from his seat, his eyes showing a tornado of emotions as he heard Reborn speak sternly.

That tone… Lambo, even being a 5-year-old, was familiar with that tone.

It was the tone that Reborn usually uses when Tsuna involves himself with something a little too dangerous to be considered normal.

Standing up from his seat, he walked over to Reborn, following slowly behind him.

Timoteo, meanwhile, calmly closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Are you paying him a visit, then?" He asked.

Turning around with a sadistic and threatening gleam in his eyes, Reborn replied.

"He'll get _more _than a visit."

**TBC.**

**(A/N: (/ﾟДﾟ)/(/ﾟДﾟ)/(/ﾟДﾟ)/...I'M DRAAAIIINNNEEEDDD... I usually don't write this much but... looking back to it now, I'm hungry, I want to sleep, and I wanna stop right now but because I love you guys so much, I decided to do this...**

**Thank you for readinggggg... *dies*)**


	15. Target Fifteen

**[A/N: ****IMPORTANT NOTE THAT YOU HAVE TO READ BEFORE YOU PROCEED WITH READING TARGET FIFTEEN!~**

**Now, this chapter... _IS ANOTHER DEEP CHAPTER._ Now please dont look at me weirdly; deep stories deserve warnings... ( ._.) -I'm not kidding; they really do.**

**most of this is a flashback so... its up to you to read it... **

***cries***

***whispers to herself* I _promised _myself not to make it deep; I flipping _promised..._  
**

**ON THE OTHER HAND****, **

**this chapter... somehow didn't satisfy me. So, guys, this part might face major changes or it might be completely rewritten from scratch in the future. )**

**Target Fifteen: ["What cannot be forgotten cannot be forgiven and what cannot be forgiven cannot be forgotten."]**

_ The sound of bullets being fired and bombs exploding immediately put a halt on Reborn and Tsuna's sparring session, their eyes sharply and pointedly searching for the source of the booming explosions. No words had to be said as they immediately ran out of the training room which was designed to withstand a great amount of damage. _

_Both went to different directions with Tsuna running to the right and Reborn heading towards the left. Reborn will take care of the mess outside while Tsuna will go ahead and evacuate or help the people into the training room which was the sturdiest room available in the entire HQ. _

_ Reborn made an abrupt turn at the end of the hallway and he instinctively dodged the sharp edge of a short dagger which flew from his right. Looking at the attacker, he smirked tauntingly, his sharp coal black eyes pinning the attacker in place._

_"What a sloppy attack." He mocked as he shot the man, effortlessly killing the others who had dared to come at him with a brave façade._

_Oh well, they'll have to learn their lesson that one does not simply face the strongest hitman in the entire world and get out alive with it._

_ On Tsuna's side, he didn't face any difficulty. The staffs, butlers, and maids had known what to do whenever these types of emergencies arrive. They, too, were trained for physical combat so the 12-year-old brunette didn't have to worry if ever one of the infiltrators got away with it._

_"Sawada-sama!" One butler called out to him and without slowing down, the brunette smoothly replied; __"What's wrong?"_

_ The butler hurried his pace until he was right beside the brunette and he handed him the mask that the brunette usually wore whenever he accompanied his grandfather to his meetings. He almost groaned in displeasure at the mere sight of the disguise but he knew that it was risky to let someone or anyone find out that **he**, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was the inheritor of Vongola. Reborn had always told him to wear his mask as soon as he wakes up except when they were sparring because they weren't supposed to take any risks._

_Being the infamous prodigy of Vongola was just **that** troublesome._

_ Taking the mask, he quickly wore it and almost cursed when his breathing was slightly hindered by the porcelain mask that was completely white. His sight, however, wasn't as hindered as his breathing. Breathing would be easy to endure but leaving himself open because he couldn't see is something that the Ninth and Reborn didn't tolerate._

_By the time that they reached the training room, the maids and staffs who weren't suited for battles immediately entered the room while maintaining their cool-temperament while the butlers who were capable of fending off some for their own rushed towards where Reborn went._

_Suddenly, one of the maids who had entered quickly approached him with a panicked yet determined expression._

_"Sawada-sama, Nana-san is nowhere to be found!" She frantically said, her eyes showing her desperation._

_She was so desperate that she forgot **one** important fact._

_The mask turned to her._

_She was reminded about what she forgot when her eyes met intimidating amber orbs that didn't belong to her Young Master who had been so kind to them. _

_This was** Vongola Decimo**; the person who was bound to lead the Vongola, to lead them._

_ Flinching, she took one step back as she retreated back to where the rest of the maids stayed. It appears that they knew of her fears when the Decimo's eyes met theirs._

_"Every single one of you shouldn't leave this place until I come back to tell you that it's alright to do so. This isn't entirely limited to myself; it could possibly be Reborn and grandfather but to those who have an eye for illusions, keep a watch out. Never let your guard down, **understand**?" He declared in a loud and authorative voice as several butlers stayed by the entrance and corners of the entire training room. The room was vast and spacious and that was something worrying in itself. _

_However, they had orders to obey and objecting is not an option._

_They all nodded in affirmation and not a second later, the Decimo was gone._

_…_

_"Well, well, what do we have here…?"_

_ Nana's head snapped to her left and she recoiled, her wide eyes taking in the appearance of the man who had entered the room with a gun in hand. She was trembling as she took one step back when the man casually walked inside the room with confidence, his gun practically dancing and swinging in his loose grasp._

_She didn't know what exactly was happening but there were explosions outside and there were lots of people screaming. She wasn't so dumb that she wouldn't have an idea on what was going on outside. _

_They were under attacked._

_ She was supposed to follow the maids who had ushered her to come with them when they encountered several men with guns and she was told by one maid that she should go inside this room. She had been sure that no one will come in here but she was proven wrong when this man entered the room, holding a gun._

_She froze even more._

**_A gun_**_. _

_She looked at it._

_Just one wrong move and… _

_And she'll-_

_"Nana Sawada, you were rumored to know who the Decimo who is…" The man asked in a sarcastic manner, the gun being playfully spun in his hands. _

_Nana took another step back._

_The man took another forward._

_"You wouldn't mind if…" He raised the gun and pointed it directly at Nana's head. "You nicely told me who he is, right?"_

_Nana couldn't speak. _

_The fear that she felt has paralyzed her entire body and she was smart enough to know that this was not a joke. _

_If she ever decided to speak out of her turn, she'll **die**._

_And so, she didn't speak._

_The man took another step forward._

_And she took one back._

_"What are you waiting for, woman?" He sneered. "**Tell me.**"_

_Nana took another shaky step back—_

_And her breath caught. _

_Her back was flat against the wall._

_She was trapped._

_The man appeared to be the type of person to kill anyone who will be of no use to him and the gun was not a toy to be ignored._

_But she couldn't tell him._

_'Why exactly couldn't she tell him if it will warrant her safety?' You might ask._

_It was because she **didn't** know; she didn't know who the 'Decimo' was._

_The man frowned when she still refused to speak and he dropped the hand which held the gun to his side and he gave a long sigh._

_"What? Are you mute or deaf or something?"_

_Nana was trembling, but her resolve didn't crumble. She might be trapped but…_

_…there was still hope._

_She was the type of woman who never loses hope. _

_That was why her husband fell in love with her._

_And she won't stop hoping until she dies. _

_She opened her mouth and spoke firmly._

_"Who are you?"_

_The man paused and he stared at her before cackling loudly as he wildly flailed his arms which still held the gun._

_"Good, good! You aren't deaf or anything!" He laughed. "Now, tell me woman."_

_His smile turned cold as he raised his gun again._

_"Who is the Decimo?"_

_Nana forced to open her mouth again. _

_The best she could do was to wait for help and until then—_

_"Why are you asking that?" She asked. "Even if you did find out who he is, you won't live long enough to spread it."_

_The man's smile vanished._

_Nana was lying, she knew. In all honesty, she knew nothing of what was happening to her ever since her son had been 4-years-old. Men had suddenly started attacking her and her husband's boss told her that by staying with them, she and her son would be protected. _

_She knew there was something going on but she didn't know what it was._

_Nana continued to talk until the man pulled the trigger and she flinched in surprise, her whole body which had been shaking slightly now trembling strongly._

_"Woman, I think you're misunderstanding something here." The man suddenly said, his voice now an octave lower as small bits of the ceiling fell on the ground._

_He slowly walked towards Nana and he grinned emotionlessly._

_"**I** am the one who is supposed to ask and **you** should answer. **Not** the other way around." He growled as he used the the muzzle of the handgun to hit Nana's head sharply._

_Nana flew towards the edge of a large desk which sat not a little too far from where she had been previously standing; nevertheless, the impact was very strong. She choked when she felt the sharp edge of the furniture pierce through her back, blood slowly dripping down from her forehead to her chin._

_Still, she didn't lose her hope._

_"W-who… said… anything… a-a-about… that?" She gasped out._

_The man was now glaring in frustration at not being able to let Nana admit or spill anything out about the true identity of the Decimo. Out of his rage, he shot one more time and he watched with sick satisfaction as Nana screamed, her eyes tightly shutting close when she felt the bullet dive through her stomach. It was bad enough that she was panicking inside which has now made her head a mess, but her body wouldn't respond to her anymore and she was hurting.  
_

_"…You're annoying." The man muttered. "So I won't kill you."_

_He slowly walked towards Nana and he harshly gripped her long hair at the back of her head and he dropped his gun._

_"Instead, I'll make sure to make you suffer. You'll suffer, and suffer, and suffer…" He whispered ominously. "**Until you die.**"_

_ Nana watched in horror as the man took out a pocket-knife which he effortlessly wielded. He was smiling scarily and her eyes widened when the man turned her around roughly, a loud scream tearing through her dry throat when the injury on her back was harshly touched and the deep wound on her stomach opened further._

_"Ahaha…AHAHAHAHAHA! YES, SCREAM! SCREAM IN PAIN, WOMAN! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY ME!" He laughed amusedly as he harshly pushed Nana forward so that her throat was now aligned with the edge of the desk that pierced through her back._

_She cried._

_The man used his right knee to make her arch so that her throat was being pressed on the edge of the furniture and so that the pocketknife which he held was pressed unto the back of her neck._

_Her hair was already being cut short and it wouldn't take long for the edge of the knife to cut through the back of her neck, she knew. But if she moved, it will be her throat that will take the damage._

_She tightly closed her eyes._

_So this was it._

_…She'll…_

_…die. _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Her eyes opened. _

_Wait…_

_…something… _

_…something was amiss._

_It was then that she felt warm arms enveloping her as she heard a very familiar voice whisper to her reassuringly._

_"Mom, it will be alright." The voice whispered. "It's going to be alright." _

_"…T-Tsu-kun... T-Thank… G-Goodness… I-I-I… never lost… h-hope." She weakly whispered before falling unconscious as she __willingly __dropped in her son's arms._

_However, due to her weakened state, she didn't know how her son was there or where the man had gone._

_Had she been perfectly alright, she would have seen the corpse of the man who threatened to kill her a few feet away from where they were, a gaping hole evidently seen at the very center of his chest, his eyes wide and mouth agape in a silent scream that never made its way out. Aside from that, his entire body sustained a four-degree burn which had presented such a gruesome sight._

_Tsuna stood up as he gently made his mother lean on the furniture behind her, his mask still intact._

_Through the holes of the mask, two unforgiving amber eyes stared._

_"I won't forgive you for what you have done to my mother." He whispered, cruel satisfaction and sick contentment clearly seen in his eyes as he slowly removed his mask._

_"And you might have lived even longer…" He continued. "…If you had asked **me**."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, his hazel orbs briefly flashing amber before turning back to its original hue.

He was panting heavily and his complexion has paled considerably as a thin veil of sweat coated his entire trembling body. His dark brown locks were plastered to his face because of his sweat and his eyes which were dangerously flashing between hazel and amber has slowly closed.

…He had hoped that _that nightmare _and _memory_ wouldn't come haunting him right now but he guessed that there wasn't any chance of that happening.

He slowly sat upright until his erratic breathing has calmed down to even pants, the sharp throbbing pain inside his head slowly yet surely subsiding into a more tolerable dull pain. His eyes which were still flashing dangerously between amber and hazel landed on the Vongola Sky Ring and he took in a deep breath before letting it out.

_'Oh… right…'_

Tsuna's eyes which were now sustaining the color of hazel moved to the calendar fixated on the wall beside his desk and he fell silent.

_'So that was why I remembered **that** night.'_

He slowly slipped out of his bed and he quickly leaned on the wall as a support when his legs threatened to give out on him.

_'In 3 days… it's going to be **that **day.'_

He approached the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and he quietly shut the door behind him.

_'It will be **that man's **birthday.'_

He chuckled bitterly as a wry smile appeared on his face, his eyes catching his miserable appearance on the mirror pinned above the sink. He reached out until his right hand which held the Vongola Ring touched the surface of the mirror.

_'The man who has dared to call himself my father…'_

He stared at his reflection and the mirror cracked.

_'Iemitsu Sawada.'_

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Mukuro has reached the first floor when his annoyed expression shifted into a confused one when he noticed that everyone was present; the solitary leader of the Disciplinary Committee included.

And then he paused.

…No, not everyone was present.

"Where's Tsunayoshi?"

They all flinched and some shifted uncomfortably. Hibari didn't appear to be disturbed at the slightest but his eyes which turned sharper said so otherwise. Gokudera was looking absolutely conflicted as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ken was scowling but his eyes which every now and then darted to the staircase told everything away. Chikusa silently nudged his spectacles above the bridge of his nose as his eyes, like Ken, moved to the staircase pointedly. Fuuta was pale and a small frown marred his face as he sat beside Chrome who looked totally forlorn.

And then, realization hit him.

He was **supposed** to be the last one to wake up among them and with the brunette currently absent in the entire group…

Mukuro glanced at the staircase behind him.

Oversleeping was definitely out of the question. Tsuna knew better than to exert too much effort and from what they have seen yesterday, he was perfectly alright. He went upstairs at the usual time that they do…

Being under attacked was another possible reason but they all had built up some sort of security measures to counter that. They should've been at least notified if someone broke through the barriers or something.

He frowned slightly.

Then, what had happened to him?

He was about to ask Chrome to go check on the brunette when he heard someone speak from behind him.

"Ah, guys."

He unconsciously relaxed when he felt the familiar presence of the said brunette coming down from the stairs. Judging from the reactions of the others, they felt the same way, too.

However, their relief was cut short.

Gokudera immediately jumped out of his seat, Chrome ran after Gokudera, Ken sprung into action, Chikusa quickly stood up from his seat, Hibari pushed himself away from the wall with a little too much force to be considered normal and Fuuta paled even further.

Mukuro turned and he froze.

Tsuna was standing and breathing; that was a good sign. He didn't appear to be in any sort of danger; another good sign. He wasn't an illusion; another good sign. His fingers were wrapped in bandages; that **wasn't** a good sign. He looked obviously exhausted and tired; another **bad** sign. His smile was strained; another **bad **sign.

"TSUNA-SAMA, WHERE DID YOU GET THESE INJURIES!? WERE YOU ATTACKED? DID SOMEONE INJURE YOU!? ARE THERE ANY MORE INJURIES!? DO YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!? SHOULD WE CALL AN AMBULANCE!? TSUNA-SAMA!" Gokudera was _absolutely_ hyperventilating as he gently cradled the brunette's right hand, his five fingers bandaged properly and neatly.

Ken was far past his self-control.

"OI, WHAT HAPPENED-BYON!? DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORRIED WE WERE-BYON!? WE THOUGHT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED AND THEN YOU COME WALKING DOWN LIKE _THAT!? _THAT'S WHY I DON'T LIKE THE MAFIA!" The blond exclaimed, his tone implying that he was genuinely concerned.

"Ken, you're noisy." Chikusa muttered softly. "But he is right, Decimo."

Fuuta ran and tightly hugged Tsuna by his waist and he was yelling something a little meshed and messed up which suspiciously sounded like what Ken was saying.

Chrome quietly sighed in relief but her tense shoulders didn't relax; especially when she saw the brunette's bandaged fingers.

Hibari crossed his arms in a demanding manner, his eyes clearly showing how he wanted an explanation.

Tsuna stiffly smiled and everyone noticed that his smile was a little strained when he did so. One thing that they secretly liked about the brunette was his bright smiles which were always so carefree and comforting. That was why they wouldn't be able to mistake that smile with anyone else's.

"Relax, everyone," He reassured. "It was just an accident."

"Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled. "Please don't lie, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He spat, his hetechromatic eyes going near to glaring at him.

Well, everyone was then reminded that Mukuro wasn't a morning person.

Sighing in defeat, Tsuna gave them a helpless smile before patting Fuuta's head. He kept quiet for a while, fueling everyone's impatience. They were worried, dammit, and they needed an explanation.

"It's… It's just…" He said softly. "…the tradition."

_'Tradition?'_ They all echoed in their heads.

"You see, there is this someone who I can't forgive."

They all stiffened.

They couldn't comprehend what he just said, not at all expecting the sudden confession which threw them off balance. For all they knew, Tsuna was the kindest person they'll ever meet. And so, when he said something as serious as 'someone who I can't forgive' their minds whirled.

There was _actually _a man that existed that **Tsuna **_can't _forgive?

"Sawada-sama."

Cold and emotionless, Oregano called out from the entrance of the entire house, her expression completely betraying her tone.

Tsuna weakly laughed as he smiled warmly. However, the strain and forcefulness was there.

"It's alright, Oregano-san." He reassured. "The Tradition really isn't a secret," He continued.

They all listened.

"3 years ago, this man who I couldn't forgive wasn't there in Italy. He was somewhere else because he had to meet up with a friend." He flatly said, his eyes hauntingly blank as he spoke. "And then, on that same day, the HQ was attacked and his wife almost died."

They remained silent and Oregano bit her lip in apprehension.

This wasn't the best story to be told; especially when Tsuna was the one who was speaking.

"His wife bore scars and wounds from the attack and that man didn't know. I was hoping that he wouldn't come back." He admitted honestly. "But you see, his wife didn't want that. She **still** loved him." His eyes narrowed.

"Things got worse from that day... I saw all his flaws which his wife has failed to see in him and I hated him."

Oregano clenched her fists.

She could perfectly understand where Tsuna was coming from because she was an orphan.

She could understand so badly that she could feel unpleasant feelings like dislike churn in her stomach.

She shook her head.

Nevertheles, **he **was still her master.

"And so, his wife, being the kind and gentle woman she was, made it a tradition to celebrate the man's birthday. I was close to his wife and I was always invited. I didn't want to make his wife sad by ignoring her invitation so I would come."

Oregano took a deep breath.

"3 days before the celebration, I would always, **always** have nightmares about the man's flaws and mistakes. Even in my dreams, my feelings of dislike didn't settle down. It would **_grow_**."

Then, Tsuna stopped speaking.

"Is that enough?" He asked warmly at Mukuro who remained stiff in his position.

Silence.

"Well, then… we'll be late for school!" He cheerfully urged them with a big (**fake**) smile. "We'll be going ahead, okay? Let's go, Gokudera-kun, Fuuta!"

They all numbly stared after the brunette and their eyes snapped over to Oregano who sighed heavily.

"You lot… shouldn't force it out of him." She suggested.

Ken frowned.

"Why not-byon?"

Oregano smiled sadly at him.

"The man that Sawada-sama is talking about is my Master."

They flinched in surprise, their eyes widening.

"And Sawada-sama…"

She turned back and closed her eyes.

"…is his son."

Meanwhile, in the airport, Reborn and Lambo has arrived.

**TBC.**


	16. Target Sixteen

**[A/N: Well, I have some fun-facts for you guys.**

**In the last chapter, I have mentioned how Tsuna was 12 years old when the infiltration in the HQ transpired. (And Tsuna's current age is 15, which meant that the infiltration happened 3 years ago)**

**I also mentioned that Tsuna always remembers what 'the man' has done (neglecting to be by his wife's side) 3 days prior to 'the man's' birthday.**

**Do you know why Tsuna remembers it 3 days before the man's birthday?**

**It's _because_ the infiltration happened 3 days before 'the man's' birthday.**

**…I think I have some obsessions with 3 or something….**

**Anyway, here is T-16! ~ enjoy!)**

**Target Sixteen: [Unwanted Guest]**

His task was simple.

He basically has to assassinate the inheritor of Vongola in order to save his father from the grasp of the woman who holds holds his father's life with her fragile little fingers which he swore to destroy someday.

However, as significant as the task was, it proved to be a rather challenging and complicated job.

One reason would be the fact that the assassin lacks information about the brunette; such as where he was currently residing in and his real objectives for even being here. They might know how he looks like or what his real name was, but that was as far as they could go.

Another reason would be the authenticity of the Decimo's reputation as a prodigy. One does not simply earn the name because they declare it to be theirs. They had to prove their worth.

There were no leads and it was by a risky gamble that they gained the information that the Decimo was currently in Namimori.

Third of all, the woman who has ordered him to kill the Decimo was in a critical situation. It appears that she had been a former ally and member of the Vongola and is now betraying them for reasons that have yet to be revealed. She was obviously harboring great hatred towards the Decimo and it appears that her hatred was the sole reason for being put into his current predicament in the first place.

Relevant to the third reason was the growing apprehension in the core of Vongola.

It seems that they weren't the best for nothing.

Apparently, they had caught the faint traces of betrayal and are now putting some sort of plans into action. That, of course, would certainly be a threat to the assassin's real objectives. He can't guarantee the safety of his father if the woman was captured.

The assassin frowned slightly as he shoved his hands inside his pockets, lost in his own thought yet alert and cautious with the unfamiliar environment which he still was adjusting to. His task was something that he couldn't recklessly act upon. If ever the assassin succeeds on killing the Decimo and **if** (that's a great _if_) the Vongola were to find out and capture them, part of the blame would land on the woman and _most _of the blame would land on him. He obviously wouldn't mind carrying such a heavy burden but the problem was that he was planning to kill the Decimo for his father's sake. By killing the Decimo, he will be making enemies with the strongest Familgia that has remained in its throne for consecutive decades, meaning that his father would also be on a dangerous and grave situation all the same.

He let out a soft sigh.

It was like choosing between dying while going through hell and living in hell.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

It was awfully silent.

…Well, no, not really; there was still some sort of noise like someone breathing and something shifting.

Nevertheless, the tense atmosphere was there.

It doesn't take a blind man to register the suffocating silence that settled in Class 1-A which practically kills all the happiness and warmness inside the classroom. The awkwardness was set on a maximum level –unknowingly- and they were pretty sure that even in spite of the warm weather outside, the classroom's temperature has dropped ever since the newest transferees from a few weeks back entered the classroom.

It was obvious that something was going on but no one could bring themselves to break the silence in fear that they will be breaking the silence the wrong way. There was just something about the transferees that somehow… _intimidated _them. Well, whatever that was, they still decided not to break the silence.

Meanwhile, at the midst of the entire suffocating atmosphere that fell like a heavy blanket on the entire classroom, the person responsible for the awkwardness was currently talking to…

…himself.

_'Maybe it wasn't a wise decision to tell them about that man. I mean, I was sure that I heard Oregano saying something about a 'son' or something like that and **I **would know if it's an illusion or hallucination or if I really heard it so I have no doubt that they are probably sympathizing or pitying me or maybe even putting up a barrier or something.'_

He gave out a long weary sigh inside his mind, his expression on the outside not at all twitching.

_'But what if the trust connections I have been building with them was suddenly broken by that? …Wait, why on earth would it even break with that? Do we **really** have trust connections, by the way? That's plain unreasonable. Ahhh! This is why I sometimes hate the silence! It gives me so much time to think and talk to myself like some deranged lunatic on drugs!'_

He palmed his face in exasperation inwardly, making sure that his face was still the perfect picture of apathy on the outside.

_'And that's not the only problem here… As much as I hate to admit it, my mission here in Namimori has yet to be over. I have found some… remarkable people but… but this is…' _

His eyes narrowed slightly and one had to be a few inches away from his face to see the slight action.

_'I can't possibly ask Mukuro and his gang… But they…' _He paused, and then he leaned his chin on the palm of his right hand. _'They hate the Mafia, Dame-Tsuna. Remember that. It's **impossible**.'_ He mentally chided himself, completely finding it incredulous that he even thought of telling them to join him in Vongola.

_'Hibari-san is… **solitary**. That is perfectly reasonable in itself. He is dedicated to protecting Namimori –and only Namimori- and if I hadn't been his friend, I would have manipulated him into joining the Vongola. But I can't because I'm not **that** heartless. I could've done the same to Mukuro but I don't want that. I'm not the type of person to be manipulative just because I'm desperate.' _He inwardly frowned. _'So far, the only one close to actually being my Guardian is Gokudera-kun. He is loyal and devoted and I'd hate it if someone takes advantage of that but… if I asked him to come and join the Vongola, would that be taking advantage of his loyalty? I don't want to cage him down and I'm sure he is better of living as a normal teenager… Even if I asked him, I'm sure that he'll accept. But if he did, he'll get thrown into chaos and… I'm not willing to hurt anyone in order to be satisfied.' _

Tsuna's eyes briefly darted towards Gokudera and emerald green clashed with blank hazel eyes.

The brunette immediately turned away.

_'…Then **what do I do**?'_

Tsuna tightened his fists before sighing softly again.

_'…First of, this awkward atmosphere is troubling. …Yeah, let's start with the atmosphere; and **then** I'll think of I'll have to do.'_

Looking up, the brunette acted professionally with his arms crossed above his chest, a somewhat playful smile dancing on his lips.

"What's up with the tense atmosphere guys? You act like you're going to die because of the assignment today."

A random teenager at the corner of the room looked at him in surprise.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"We _have_ an assignment?" The teenager asked back.

The brunette smiled sweetly.

"We have a test, too."

"**WE HAVE A TEST!?"** Everyone echoed incredulously.

Tsuna chuckled and it didn't take long for all of them to follow afterwards.

_'Well, that was easy.'_

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Reborn was _very_ thankful that he had lost the stupid cow during their walk in Namimori, probably being entranced by some shop that sells candies or food on the way.

The 5-year-old brat had been trailing and following him while trying to kill him in all methods possible, ranging from explosives, poisons, guns, knives, forks, candies, bubbles, and direct attacks which all, predictably so, backfired.

Turning his gaze back to the large house that stood firmly before him, the Sun Arcobaleno formed a rather sadistic plan that he was looking forward to performing.

His student will be in for a surprise as soon as he comes home.

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

Tsuna was out of his seat with the speed of light as soon as the bells rung to signify the beginning of break time.

He escaped as stealthily as he could, making sure not to bump into anyone since he needed some alone time for himself at the very moment. Breaking the tense atmosphere was an easy task, but trying to figure out the answer to his problems was another.

"…This is messed up."

Tsuna dropped on the field of grass that was located somewhere at the back of the school which wasn't particularly visited by anyone from Namimori Middle. He was emptily staring at the sky and those words were the only thing he could come up with. He didn't know where to begin nor did he know what he was actually finding for, but he was trying. It was very difficult and at the end, it resulted to the unmistakable feeling of headache.

_…Wait._

He paused.

He abruptly stood up.

And he continued to think.

_'**Headache…?** Since when do I get **headaches **from thinking?' _He asked himself frantically. _'I never had headaches when I was stressed or pressured… Even when I'm sick, I would be able to tell the headaches from sickness and headaches from the Switch… and this headache is…'_

He dropped his arms beside him when he noticed something that he should have noticed earlier.

"Oregano-san."

He knew that the woman would always be somewhere near him to monitor his condition. She would be the closest person available to provide him the answers that he needed.

Like a flash, the bespectacled woman was behind him immediately.

"Yes, Sawada-sama." She swiftly and quickly replied.

"Where is Lal Mirch?"

Oregano's eyes widened, surprise evident in her wide and round fuchsia-colored orbs.

She was secretly hoping that Tsuna will find out tomorrow or maybe the day after… she truly hadn't expected him to notice _today_.

Tsuna turned around and Oregano went stiff at the apathetic expression that Tsuna was currently giving her. His face was devoid of emotions and it was perfectly blank that it _frightened _her.

She knew that sometimes, such a calm façade hides the immeasurable danger that lurks beneath the brunette's real identity.

In this case, the danger was Tsuna's unforgiving nature as Vongola Decimo.

"…She has been called back to Italy." She answered honestly with slight hesitation.

The brunette faced her, the sharpness of his eyes telling her that lying would be the **last **thing she'd want to do in front of him. He was distressed, troubled and a mess. Lying would make things worse and though he might be a tolerant individual, it wouldn't do well if you tried to push him to his limits.

"Since when?" He inquired.

"…Yesterday." She softly said with her head down as she subtly tried not to meet Tsuna's eyes.

"When will she return?"

"…I am not sure, Sawada-sama."

Tilting his head to the side, Tsuna's calculative eyes bore into Oregano's head.

"When did you plan to tell me?"

Oregano froze.

"Or was it an order to be a secret?"

"I myself didn't know of the details as to why Lal Mirch was asked to come back to the HQ. I was planning on telling you tomorrow."

"I see. Well then, Oregano-san, I suggest that you look after the house." He suddenly said.

Oregano looked up with a confused expression, apparently not understanding what he had said.

"If Lal has been called back, something will be bound to happen." Tsuna clarified.

Oregano nodded without any questions before heading back to the house to do as she was told, leaving Tsuna alone at the empty field to think about things.

The brunette has yet to cool down from the sudden revelation, knowing perfectly what had happened. The headache, the disappearance of Lal and the unsettling feeling… Tsuna instinctively knew.

His instincts were sharp but most of the time, he didn't know what it was trying to tell him. A little clue was all he needed before understanding what it was trying to tell him.

It was telling him that they had a guest.

A guest that Tsuna didn't look forward to meeting.

**TBC.**

**[A/N:** Short chapter but another update! ~ Yay~!

Now, who could the woman be? Why does she hate Decimo? What will happen with all of them? What will Reborn do? Where on earth is Lambo? What will happen? What is Reborn's plan? What on earth will happen? *eats tomatoes* Well, they'll all be answered soon enough...

As usual, I feel the need to tell you that there will be no OCs... so... who could the woman be?

Clarifications: In this chapter, Tsuna panicked after realizing that he was a having a headache. I previously mentioned in the other chapters that Tsuna gets headaches from meeting someone strong. This happened with Mukuro. It doesn't particularly have to be a stranger, it could happen with those who he knew too (Like a certain sadistic tutor *coughs*).]


End file.
